There's a First Time for Everything
by The Official Demonator
Summary: Ratchet has gone through many trainees when it came to the medical field and he's about fed up with them all. When Will informs him there's yet ANOTHER, he soon finds out that she is more than meets the eye. More than likely going to be a Ratchet/OC.
1. They Meet

**This was meant to be a oneshot.. I dunno if I'm gonna do more with it. xD I guess it's up to you guys, because I don't wanna write a story nobody's gonna read. Haha :P**

**So tell meh what'cha think! :)**

* * *

><p>Will swallowed hard, standing outside the large doors. He was debating on whether or not it was a good idea to enter and disturb that mech inside. He'd witnessed Autobots go in and come out with dents and scratches. He shuddered. Why did Optimus have to make <em>him<em> do it?

Trying his best to shake it off, he raised a fist and knocked on the door. At first there was silence, and then the loud snap and creaking indicated the door was unlocking and began to open. Will felt like he was in some horror flick and that he was about to see something bloody on the other side. He took in a deep breath when the door finally ceased to open and he found himself staring beyond the large room.

It seemed dark at first, but when his eyes adjusted to the new surroundings, he saw that there was a dim light in the background. He walked forward and saw the mech he was looking for. Sitting at his desk, a data pad in his hands. To Will he was the greeter to Hell. He was the most feared mechanic in all the galaxies. He was the one who Chuck Norris did not screw with.

He was Autobot medic, Ratchet.

Will was staring at him for so long, he didn't even notice the alien robot staring back at him. "You want something?" Will flinched at his tone and somewhere in the world, a puppy had died. He didn't sound pleased.

Will quickly cleared his throat, not wanting to waste his time any more than he was probably already doing. "Optimus sent me to tell you that there'll be a new medic here and she-"

"What?" Ratchet snapped in question, so loud, Mt. Everest had an avalanche. He turned the side of his head so his audio receptor, or to Will, ear, was facing him better.

Will scratched his arm. He was usually a fearless soldier, but when it came to Ratchet when he was in one of his moods, he felt as if he were living his worst nightmares. "I said that Optimus sent me-"

Ratchet waved a hand in front of him. "I heard what you said. But _she_?"

Will looked and was confused, but then it dawned on him. Ratchet had no problem with female medics, but he didn't like to train the new ones. He'd heard stories of them either deathly afraid of blood, telling the Autobot CMO that he was doing things wrong, or even finding his holoform attractive and trying to seduce him in the med bay. Will enjoyed hearing the stories about the last one. He nodded, "Yeah. Um," He reached in his back pocket and pulled out a paper. Ratchet's impatient eyes burned through him. "Her name's Francesca Hellmann. Uh, she's twenty-eight and about to graduate from med school. She wants to work at a military base as a medical officer, so we're bringing her in." He paused. "Optimus wants you to train her." He looked up at Ratchet, expecting the worst.

Ratchet made a noise as if air was coming out of his body, and Will could've sworn he saw steam. "Excuse me," Ratchet said in the most calm voice Will had ever heard come from the medic, but stood up with so much force, he ended up knocking his chair over. Will took a step back in surprise, flinching from the sudden impact of chair against floor. He watched as Ratchet stomped out of the med bay. Will decided to follow, knowing he would be needed... and also because he found the situation highly amusing.

Ratchet was tough to catch up with, but finally Will found himself in the office of Prime. Ratchet had already begun his rampage. "This is an _outrage_!" He yelled, slamming his hands on Prime's desk. "Absolutely ridiculous! I never signed up for this.. this _human_ baby-sitting job. What do you think I am? Some robot who does everybody's bidding? I'm a medic for Primus's sake! Which, in case you were _wondering_, means I have a long medical agenda and I do medical _things!_-"

"Ratchet-" Optimus tried to interfere, but Ratchet continued his vociferating.

"-You think I have _time_ for this fragging fatuity? My schedule is filled to its full capacity!" The CMO huffed out his last word and silence followed. Will had his face buried in his hands, trying not to laugh. These were the days he looked forward to the most during his life as a soldier.

During Ratchet's fury storm, Optimus's eyes had slowly drifted from his desk, to his medic. He was clearly confused. Until he looked at Will, he had no idea what Ratchet was yelling about. Optimus tried to hide his own amusement while looking at the Colonel. He sighed. "Ratchet, I assure you this femme has much more experience in the subject and I should add that she is ten years older than the others. Therefore, making her more mature."

Ratchet, who had seemed to calm down to Will, quickly changed in attitude and slammed a hand on his desk once more. "That is not the point!" He bellowed. "I filled my schedule with important meetings, and tests. Not to mention the daily check-ups I give the soldiers and, I should probably add, _yourself_. If I was informed of this earlier, there would be no issue!"

"Then perhaps you can make her a part of your tests and check-ups," The leader suggested. Will looked at Ratchet. If the CMO's face could have gotten red, he would've been mistaken as a fire truck if he was in his alternate mode.

Ratchet suddenly went into a state called 'scary calm' according to Will. He seemed to stand up straighter. "Alright," He began, his voice pitch a tad higher than normal. "Fine." He straightened and somehow Optimus hoped he was leaving. "But if she's in any way similar to the others, Primus help me, I will dump her aft on you, and _you_ can deal with the absurdity!" With that, he spun around and stomped out of the office.

Optimus closed his optics and placed his head in his hands. Will whistled, knowing this was usually not the way Ratchet acted towards his fellow leader. "Know what's been up with him lately?"

It took Prime a few seconds to reply, and when he did, he sounded stressed. "You don't know what today is, do you?" The two made eye contact.

Will looked away as if to think, and then looked back. "No," he shrugged. "Except that it's Tuesday?"

The commander shook his head, knowing Will didn't quite understand. He sighed. "Back on Cybertron, during one of our smaller brawls, a medic and a good friend of Ratchet's, was killed." He scratched at his head. "If I have my facts correct, they were going to wait until they left Cybertron to become bonded. They cared deeply for one another." Will looked away as Optimus finished. Prime released a flow of warm air. "That was exactly eight-hundred years ago and ever since then, every time the date comes up, he gets this way. I didn't intentionally try to put stress on him, but regardless of what happened, work still has to be done and there's no other medic to do the job."

Will suddenly felt pain for Ratchet. He had no idea what it was like to lose the love of your life. He was blessed with Sarah. He almost wished there was a way he could help Ratchet, but he knew the medic would disregard his actions and words. "Should I explain this to Francesca?" He asked, knowing she was due to arrive any minute.

Optimus nodded. "Please do, but don't discuss it with anybody else, and please make sure she keeps it to herself. I don't want her thinking that he is miserable because of her arrival."

Will nodded, fully understanding the situation. "Yes, sir." He walked out the office. As soon as Will exited, he was met with a soldier.

"Sir, a plane just arrived with Miss Francesca Hellmann," He said. "She's currently waiting for your arrival in the main tower."

Will nodded and walked to his new destination. As soon as he got to the main communications tower, he scanned the area until he saw an unfamiliar looking woman sitting in a chair, three suit cases beside her. As soon as she saw Will walking towards her, she smiled and stood up, extending her hand.

Will took it, noticing how firm her hand shake was. "Nice to meet you finally," She said.

He nodded, producing his own smile. "My pleasure. So, I assume you'd like to meet your trainer?"

She noticed his frown and nodded, but looked concerned. "Yes, of course, but is something wrong?"

Placing a hand on her back, he turned her around and motioned a hand to the seat, beckoning her to sit down. She did so, and he sat next to her. "Well, you see, Ratchet has not been in the greatest mood today. I was actually just informed about this not too long ago from the head commander. Um," he paused and swallowed. She nodded, waiting for him to reply. Her eyebrows were furrowed as she waited for him to finish. "A long time ago, he lost somebody important to him and this date is the day it happened, so-"

Her eyes widened. "Oh, don't worry about it," She smiled. "I completely understand."

He nodded and smiled back. "Thank you. He was pretty grumpy with me earlier, just as a warning. I'm not sure how he'll handle you."

"He wasn't too happy about my arrival to begin with, huh?" She frowned. Will somehow guessed that Ratchet wasn't the first who hadn't been too happy with her arrival. He wasn't sure why. She seemed like a nice woman.

He nodded. "Yeah, but, it's only because the last trainees he had were.. let's say, unbearable. You seem like you know what you're doing and are willing to learn what he has to teach. Ratchet has been in the medical field for many, many, many years. He knows everything there is to know."

She grinned at this. "Don't worry. I'll put on my best behavior."

He stood up and nodded, smiling. "Good. Glad to hear, and I'm honored to have you aboard. Just follow me and I'll point you in the right direction of the med bay."

* * *

><p>Ratchet sat at his desk, his eyes fixated on his data pad, but for some reason he was not reading it. He really didn't care about his work. The thought of what had happened those many hundreds of years ago burned through his processors and he could not get himself to even think about his busy schedule ahead of him. And to add on to the chaos, a new femme trainee had added herself to his schedule uninvited. He closed his optics and groaned into his hands. He knew she'd be no different than the rest. There was no doubt in his mind.<p>

There was a knock and his spark seemed to skip a beat. She was here, no doubt. Before he opened the doors he began to think about what she was going to be like. Probably stubborn, childish with a high-pitched voice. Maybe she'd be too concerned about other things than his teachings. Or perhaps, like one of the femmes he'd had in the past, she would likely be more worried about his looks than his words.

He sighed, pressing the button that would open the doors. As the sunlight peaked through, he knew this was the moment of truth. Despite how bright the main sequence star was, he saw the silhouette of a slender figure approach him from outside. As soon as she was far enough in the room, he pressed the button again, closing the door.

He stood up as she continued to approach, a soft smile across her pink lips. She had big eyes, long eye lashes, boney cheeks and long, dark strawberry black hair pulled up into a ponytail. She stopped before him. She'd heard about the Autobots and was sent multiple pictures and videos of them in order to prepare herself for the real meetings. She never knew meeting them face to face would be this challenging. Still, she put on her best posture and smile. "Hello. I'm Francesca Hellmann. Feel free to call me Cesca though."

He produced what sounded like a sigh mixed with the turning of gears and the sound of compressed air. This somewhat amazed Francesca. "I see." He did not sound too enthused.

She frowned, but then cleared her throat, remembering what Colonel Lennox had told her. She walked up to his desk, and held out a tan folder. He gently took it between his fingers. "These are my files. Feel free to take a look. I'm here to train and do my work as you tell me to. I was informed that you've had some previous trainees who weren't exactly what you had planned. I want you to know that I'll do my best and be there whenever I'm needed."

Ratchet opened the folder. Even though the paperwork, compared to him, was small, he could still read them with ease. He had to admit, he _was _impressed, but he couldn't know for sure if she would keep to her word. He remembered hearing almost those exact words from several of his other trainees.

After taking a quick scan, he slapped the files down on the desk, making her flinch slightly. "I've already talked to my commander about you. You should know that I wasn't too thrilled finding out today that you were on your way. I have a tight schedule that, at this point, can no longer be changed." She nodded in understanding as he continued. "If you shall disobey an order, I'm warning you now that I've requested permission to hand you over to my commander and he will likely make you go back to where you came from."

Again she nodded. "I understand, sir."

He stared at her for a while. Averting his eyes, he sighed. "I'll start you off tomorrow. Usually I start right away, but I figured since you just arrived on a very long and extremely tiresome flight, you can have the day off."

She nodded, knowing this was a lie, but she wasn't going to argue with a day off. "Thank you." He pushed the button, opening the door for her to exit.

Suddenly, he remembered something. Before she had the chance to turn around, he spoke. "Your file only has one parent listed."

She stopped and turned to face him again. She looked around and Ratchet questioned to himself if that was a good idea to say or not. He did not mean to pry into her business. She responded anyway. "My mother was a flight attendant. Um, she was killed in a plane crash a couple years ago."

These words that came from her mouth made him feel as if an asteroid had just plunged into his spark chamber. He looked away, wishing he hadn't mentioned it. "I apologize."

She shrugged. "It's always good to talk about that kind of stuff to help get it off your chest." She waited for some sort of a response, but smiled when he didn't reply. "Good day, Officer."

He watched her walk out of the med bay, shocked.

* * *

><p>The next day came fast for Ratchet and he found himself in the office of Prime. There was something he needed to do if he wanted to fit Francesca into his schedule, and that included one thing. "I'm just coming to inform you that I've canceled all daily check-ups for this week. It's what needs done if I want to begin her training." Then he looked at Ironhide and slit his optics. "So that means don't bother me unless you're dying or there's a scraplet infestation."<p>

Optimus removed his head from his hands and looked up. "Very well."

With a nod, Ratchet turned around and headed out the office, closing the door behind him. As soon as Ironhide heard the click that the door was fully closed, he turned and smirked at Optimus. "Hopefully this one works out for 'im." He shook his head and sighed. "I met 'er today. She reminds me of _her."_

"Don't tell _him_ that," Optimus warned. The last thing he wanted was for Ratchet to be in one of his moods again, especially if he wanted this femme trained. "I haven't met her yet, so I can't exactly tell how things will go from my point of view. I'm praying she's as hard working as she says, for Ratchet's sake."

Ironhide nodded, "I couldn't agree more."

* * *

><p>When Ratchet finally entered his medical bay again, he noticed Francesca sitting at his desk. In her hand was a pencil and she was writing in a notebook while examining one of his data pads. Curious, he walked towards her, his hard metal feet tapping the ground. "What are you doing?"<p>

Startled, she looked up and laughed. "Oh, you scared me." She shrugged and looked back down at her writing. "Just taking some notes." She watched as he looked down at her paper, examining the freshly taken notes about Cybertronians and his soon-to-be-inventions he was currently working on. "I'm absolutely amazed by your work and your species."

He didn't even notice himself doing it, but he was smiling and a feeling of pride erupted inside his systems. "I can already tell you're a dedicated worker. You've taken four pages worth of notes in fifteen minutes." He carefully flipped through the papers, coming across a drawing he recognized as one of the pictures in his data pad. It was so neatly sketched and even included some detailed shading. He was impressed. "Are you an artist?"

She chuckled and shook her head, taking the notebook from him and sighing. "I wanted to be, but my passion for the arts wasn't as strong as my passion for the medical field. It was a difficult decision."

He nodded. "I see. I could never imagine having two choices. Medical has always been my number one thing to do."

Francesca smiled. "You seem very talented. I've heard a story or two earlier from some of the other Autobots." She chuckled and closed her eyes, shaking her head.

Ratchet frowned. "Let me guess. Sideswipe and/or Sunstreaker told you, and it has something to do with wrenches?"

At first she stopped moving and just stared at him. Suddenly her eyes widened slightly and she began to laugh, faintly nodding her head. When she was done, she took a deep breath. "Yeah. They told me some.. um, _interesting_ things about yourself. But don't worry, they also said that you're very passionate about your work and you do an exceedingly great job."

The corner's of Ratchet's lips twitched into a faint smile. Who knew the Twins could be altruistic for once and not have witty remarks every five seconds? "Well, they're right. But anyway, I just came back in from Optimus's office. I've informed him that I'll be taking the week off from daily check-ups so I can fit you in my schedule. For now, though," He began, standing up straight and reaching for another data pad on the shelf. Pulling it down, he set it on the desk in front of her. She looked at the large computerized notebook. "I'd like you to study the Cybertronian anatomy as well as the human one. I understand you've just come back from medical school and you already know a lot of the human anatomy, but I want you to compare the two and take some notes. If you were to ever accompany me on an emergency, it'd be wise for you to know what you're doing and where you're doing it."

She nodded and picked up her pencil, beaming. "Will do, sir."

She got to work.

* * *

><p>Three days had gone by and Francesca had worked a total of 42 hours with Ratchet. He'd gone over tons of medical procedures for both species and she already had a packet full of work. Ratchet had ordered her a new desk, seeing since his was too large and he had a ton of work to do himself and she was currently sitting there, working on her work silently. The only noise she created was the sound of the pencil or pen and the flipping of papers as her hand got to work.<p>

Ratchet, who was sitting at his desk, had taken the time to look up at her. He could hardly concentrate on his work when she was around and it had been an ongoing thing since she first arrived. He wasn't sure why he was so fascinated with her, but he was. She was so tiny, fragile and she was always nose-deep in work. She hadn't once complained about the over load of work and she never once asked for a break. He grumbled and placed a hand on his head, leaning on his elbow.

"Are you okay?" The sudden quiet voice startled him and he realized she was looking back at him.

He made a sound as if he was clearing his throat and looked down at his work. "I'm fine. Just aggravated with my work."

"Do you want to take a break and I'll handle some of it for you?" She offered.

He was shocked. Nobody had ever offered to take more work so he could have some time to himself. He stuttered. "N-no. No, that's fine. I assure you. I'm good, just.. tired is all."

She nodded with a half smile. She could clearly tell he was acting strange and that something was wrong, but she mentally shrugged it off. "Okay. If you do though, just holler." He paused and then nodded, looking back down at his work. _Think, Ratchet you old coot. _He sighed and took the data pad pen and began to write. "I was wondering," Francesca began, making him look up.

"Wondering what?" He asked.

She dropped her pen and fiddled with her fingers. "Is it possible to maybe teach me.. y'know. Your language?"

He was surprised. It wasn't the question he'd ever think she'd ask. He began to think about it. It would be a good opportunity to know the Cybertronian language, especially if she wanted to become a medic and one day travel with him or maybe talk to the mechs who were still having difficulties with English. The only downfall was it was extremely hard. "I wouldn't mind teaching you, but it is time consuming. It's also about as difficult to learn as Arabic or Basque, if you're still willing."

She smiled. "Ratchet, I speak almost fluent Arabic."

He was literally dumbfounded. Was there anything about this femme _not_ amazing? He blinked. "W-well. In that case, I suppose we can make some time, but I won't be able to teach you until a bit later in your training. I'd like to get the basics done first."

She nodded. "That sounds great," She smiled. "Thank you." Looking back down at her desk, she got back to work.

But Ratchet hadn't gotten back to work. He was still watching her. Why couldn't he stop? He tried mentally slapping himself, tried to think of other things, but nothing would direct his attention elsewhere. Finally he shook his head and stared blankly down at his work. Picking up his pen, he began to write. He stopped abruptly. His data pad was empty.

It was then he realized after sitting there for hours of writing, he literally wasn't writing anything at all and he didn't even realize it. He looked back up at her, surprised, but she didn't seem to notice.

How could one sit there for hours, literally, write down extremely important information, and be so distracted that you didn't even realize till the last minute you weren't really writing anything at all? That never had happened to Ratchet.

Then again, looking back down at the empty data pad, he thought to himself...

_There's a first time for everything._

* * *

><p><strong>For any of you reading my other stories that I haven't updated in a while (Such as Goodbye's the Saddest Word or my Official Jillian and Ironhide story) Please understand that I'm going through massive writers block with both. I've actually been feeling physically and mentally down lately, but I have a feeling I'll be back on track soon.<strong>

**This oneshot, along with the other I just recently posted, "7 Gauge Needles", were already pre-typed and I just decided to post them now because I want to keep my readers entertained while I go through writer's block with my in-prgress stories.**

**So I aplogize! :( I hope to update one of them soon. I have new chapters already started for both, but for some reason i'm stuck in the middle!**


	2. Week One

**So, i decided to continue it. Hopefully this will help me get back on track with my other stories. :)**

* * *

><p>Week 1<p>

The first week was already just about finished and coming to a close. In that time, Ratchet had completed many different lessons with Francesca, but the main problem was he would give her something to do and then either sit at his desk and work, or leave the med bay. She had spent hours on end studying both human anatomy and cybertronian anatomy and had taken hundreds of notes comparing the two alone.

Ratchet could admit that he was impressed with her progress. She did not talk back to him, made sure to ask questions if she didn't understand something, took notes even when she wasn't told to.. and most importantly; she got her work done.

She had even insisted on helping him with some of his paperwork, which nearly stacked to the ceiling. Of course at first he said no, but then after she kept insisting, he finally gave in and taught her how to organize certain files and write different papers. He had to admit, she was a lot of help.

He found that he could take breaks more often than usual and chat with a lot of the mechs and soldiers he usually didn't have time for. He even got a chance to head to the shooting range with Ironhide for once.

"You've really got her wrapped around your finger if she's doin' all this work for you," Ironhide commented just after firing his cannon at a target. It disappeared in smoke.

Ratchet gave him a dirty look before shooting his own weapon once. "I do not. She's being a good help, is all. Besides," He paused after examining his shooting. "I've been able to get out and actually _do_ things."

"Maybe she can help change your attitude," Ironhide joked. Of course, Ratchet was hardly ever in the mood for jokes these days. He was mid-aim when Ironhide said that, and suddenly, he turned his cannon to face the weapons master. Ironhide flinched back, not even going to question of the medic would shoot or not. "I'm jus' kiddin'."

Ratchet lowered the cannon with a loud cycle of his vents and his arm flung to his side. "In all honesty, I'm trying to avoid her."

Ironhide rolled his optics with a groan. "You kiddin' me? I thought you said she was a good one this time." He fired another shot, but something happened and the target still remained. Suddenly not in the mood for the shooting range anymore, he shut his cannon down.

Ratchet shrugged, transforming his cannon back to his hand. "She is, but.." He stopped. "Oh, never mind." He turned away, folding his arms while examining the sunset.

Ironhide frowned deeply, knowing exactly what was wrong. it didn't take a scientist to see that Ratchet was still mourning a loss. "You need to stop thinking about Xaviera."

Ratchet spun around at that single name. His glare could've burned through metal. Luckily Ironhide knew how to stand his ground. "Don't say that name."

Ironhide turned his back to the medic, examining the other side of the horizon. He shook his head with a chuckle. "I knew you'd see it eventually. They are a lot alike."

Ratchet's face softened but it did not last long. "Thanks for practicing with me," He said before turning around and walking back to the med bay. During the walk there, Ironhide's words had repeated over and over in his head like a broken record. There was no denying what Ironhide said was true, but maybe Ratchet just didn't want to believe it. He always believed Xaviera to be one of a kind and yet, here's Francesca.. and they could be twins.

Xaviera was always hard working, always listened to him, never barked back. She was his dream femme and after she had passed on, there was no moving on for the CMO. The only thing he could do, for her, was to continue his duty and help save lives.

And now, it seemed, he was training a reincarnation, as ridiculous as that sounded. He should have never agreed to train her. He should've told Optimus he was not ready. Then perhaps he would be thinking of other things.

And yet, he was still finding himself thinking of _her_. The _both_ of them. And yet, he still found himself walking to the med bay when he clearly wanted to be anywhere _but_ there.

As he approached the med bay, he had to stop and ponder why the doors were already open. He wasn't used to it. And then he remembered that he left them open for her. Being a cybertronian meant that he could cool himself off when needed. Being a human meant one would need the use of a fan or other cooling device to stay comfortable.

So he had left the doors open for her so she would not be locked up in a room with no ventilation and so that a breeze, though they did not come often, would be able to make its way inside.

She greeted him with a smile he would die for, but would not ever admit. "Hey," She waved, flashing white teeth. She had just set her pen on the desk as she put her full attention on him. He wished she didn't.

Still, he knew his manners and smiled back. "How is your work coming along?" He made his way to his desk, trying not to make eye contact. When he sat down, he felt relief. It was then he did look at her.

She shrugged. "It's going well. Are you okay?" She asked with furrowed eyebrows as she examined him. Though he had felt relief when sitting down, he was still depressed. And was no doubt showing it.

He mentally cursed to himself. Reminding himself to never train newcomers ever again over and over again. But, being nice, he nodded. "I'm fine."

She did not look too convinced. Being one to never pry into another's personal business, she asked nothing more of it. Instead, she stood up and grabbed her notebook. Now curious, Ratchet followed her with his eyes as she made her way towards him. "I wrote some things in Cybertronian. I was practicing a little. Just some basic phrases." She reached the notebook up to him. "Can you tell me if it's correct?"

At first he paused, examining her entire frame. She was so fragile looking. With a sigh, he stood up from his desk and she slowly lowered the notebook. She watched as he transformed into his alternate mode and she was about to ask him again what was wrong, but she stopped when she saw his holoform appear.

She jumped slightly, not expecting it. She did know of the holoforms, but nothing could prepare her for the fact that a human-looking being was going to just appear in front of her like magic. He reached his hand out. "Yes, I can." She gave him the notebook and he examined it thoroughly. "Hm," He began. "It's clear and perfectly readable. Just be cautious about the curves and angles. Sometimes they get confusing and just a simple mistake can make one symbol look like another."

She nodded as she took the notebook from him. Now that he was on her level, he could see her much better and closer. Her skin was lightly tanned from the hot sun and her face lightly freckled. Her eyes were a light blue, which definitely stood out with her dark hair. He could tell it was dyed. "Thank you," she said, her smile beginning to show. "It's a lot harder than I thought. Way harder than Arabic, in my opinion."

He chuckled and that was about it. "It's a piece of cake if you came from Cybertron."

She looked down, and Ratchet wondered why she was acting so shy all of a sudden. When she looked back up, she scratched her head. "I was wondering.. if you could tell me something about your planet."

Ratchet frowned. He had never hoped to talk about the planet. It was nothing but a pile of rubble floating in the middle of space. He shook his head. "It's not very interesting, trust me."

She looked disappointed. And then she sighed. "I guess you'd have a point. I mean, if an alien asked me about Earth, I'd probably say the same."

Ratchet shook his head again. "No," He began to think about Cybertron and how beautiful it used to be. How you could walk around and not hear cannon fire in the distance. How he was only treating illnesses and mechanical problems and not battle wounds. With a shudder, he added. "Earth, compared to Cybertron, is a work of art. Back before our war, Cybertron could have been the most beautiful planet ever created. Now," He sighed and looked away. "Now it's just a pile of scrap floating in the dark abyss of space." The words came out harsher than intended.

Francesca looked hurt. "I'm sorry I brought it up, Ratchet. I didn't know-"

"It's alright," He told her, though it wasn't entirely the truth. It was bad enough he had made her feel bad with his comment. He watched as she said no more, and slowly turned around and walked back to her desk. Sitting down, she began to write some more. Ratchet had never felt this bad in years. He was beginning to feel sorry for the way he said things. Knowing he would regret this later, he sighed and looked over at her. "You're doing a wonderful job, Cesca."

Turning her head, Ratchet could also admit.. of the many things he had admitted to himself today, that he was happy to see her bright face as she smiled back at him.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah.. I couldn't resist. xD Read and review if you'd like. Ideas are appreciated. I'd like to thank <em><span>FlowerCrazy<span>_ for giving me the push I needed to do this. :P And for her ideas, which she has given me a lot of!**


	3. Week Two

**So, I was driving with my pap today.. and I almost got plowed by this other pickup truck who blew a stop sign! D: Worst experience ever! So glad I didn't get hit. I was shaking while driving the whole way home!**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter. :P**

* * *

><p>Week 2<p>

Week two was coming to a close, and today was the day Francesca would be given the opportunity to watch and possibly even _help_ Ratchet give a checkup and a cannon change. The patient they were treating was Ironhide.

First, Ratchet had taken this week to train her about how the cannons are activated, since they don't seem to have a visible trigger. "With just the flick of a finger, wrist, elbow, etc," he explained as he showed her a real cannon. This cannon was the one going on Ironhide. "He or she can shoot right away. It all depends on the cannon. Ironhide usually clenches his fist, or moves his fingers to fire. This one, requires a swift arm movement. It'll take some getting used to."

"What if he wanted it to be the same?" she asked, examining and even occasionally feeling the metal. Ratchet figured she could touch it all she wanted before he put it on Ironhide, who would probably scold her for touching them. "Is there a way to.. switch the wires around to make it that way?"

Ratchet nodded with a loud sigh. "Yes, but," he shrugged. "It takes a long time to figure out and I just don't have the time to make it that way. Besides, Ironhide is a fast learner. I'm sure he'll get the hang of it soon. After all," he chuckled. "He is the weapons specialist."

Francesca nodded with a slight laugh. "I almost forgot." Then she turned away from the cannon and faced the door as Ironhide walked in. He wasn't as tall as Optimus, but he was much more.. in a way 'muscular' looking if you could consider Cybertronians being muscular. He was definitely the most intimidating.

He let out a gruff noise as a response and then he looked over at Francesca, before making optics contact with Ratchet. "She's going to be helping you, right?"

Ratchet nodded and looked away, gathering tools. He nodded, but didn't look to enthused. "Yes, Ironhide. She will be. After all," he glared at him. "She is my _student_," Then there was a chuckle. "And maybe I'm hoping she messes you up."

Francesca shook her head with a laugh. "Oh, I'm not going to mess you up," she waved a hand. "I've been studying really hard, so if anything, I'll just be a little bit slow," she smiled. "I'll get the job done."

Ratchet didn't seem to be paying any attention at what she had said, but in reality, he was giving her his full attention. Except he was looking the other way. He made a noise as if he were clearing his throat before turning to face the two. "I'll be the one handling the parts. She'll be the one guiding me along the way."

"Primus," Ironhide groaned, sitting down in front of them while leaning back. "Should I have gone to the bathroom first?" He grinned at Francesca, who folded her arms and gave him a smirk.

"Shut up and don't talk unless spoken to," Ratchet growled and Francesca had to hide her amused look from Ironhide, who glared at the medic, but obeyed orders and did not talk. Softening his look, he focused his optics on Francesca. He had tools scattered on the floor in front of her. "You can begin whenever you'd like. Tell me which area to work on first to remove the cannon and then the tool I need to use in order to get it done."

She nodded, but swallowed hard. Somehow she doubted she was ready for this and knowing Ratchet's temper, she didn't want to screw up. She cleared her throat and pointed to one of the wrenches. It was a middle sized wrench. Ratchet picked it up and waited for further instruction. Next, she examined the actual cannon. Ironhide had lowered it enough for her to get a good view.

"No, wait," she paused. She shook her head, as if she had just realized something. "Put that one down and take one of the wire cutters." She scratched her head suddenly, looking confused again. She raised an eyebrow at Ratchet. "Don't we have to cut some of the wires first?"

He stared at her for a moment, as if he were about to tell her she was wrong and she was about to say something else, but stopped when a proud smile crossed his lips. "You are correct." He sat the wrench back in its place and picked up the large wire cutters. "Which wires?"

"Three wires; the blue one and the other red ones," she told him, pointing to which ones.

He raised an eye ridge. "Are you _sure_?"

She wished he hadn't asked that. She was sure, but the way he was looking at her made her nervous. After all, she didn't want to let Ironhide down. If it were any other Autobot, she'd feel comfortable with her decision, but seeing since this was _Ironhide_ and he worshipped his cannons, she did not want to fail him.

But she nodded anyway after giving it some thought. "Yes. I'm positive."

Ratchet nodded without a word and reached his hand out towards Ironhide's cannon, the cutters in hand. Ironhide shut his optics tight and Francesca folded her arms and gave him a glare, but she couldn't hide the amusement on her face as Ratchet cut the first wire. "That _was_ the right wire, right?" Ironhide asked before he could cut the others.

Ratchet slit his optics at the older mech. "Of _course_ it was the right wire, you imbecile! What do you think I do? Train idiots?"

Ironhide was about to snap back, but saw all of the wrenches in front of him and decided it was best he didn't. He sighed as Ratchet cut the other two wires. "I have a question, though."

Ratchet looked at Francesca, who had spoken. "What is that?"

She turned her head to the side a little as she raised an eyebrow at the now freshly cut wires. "If we're cutting the wires, how do they re-connect to the new cannon? Do they just.. electrically pull themselves back together?"

Ratchet was surprised. "Very good. You just answered your own question. These wires, obviously, are a bit more advanced than the wires you commonly see on Earth." He had to admit how impressed he had become with her. She was obviously very smart.

She nodded with a laugh. "Okay, just making sure." Then she pointed to the wire cutters. "You can put those back in the box. I don't think we'll need them anymore." She watched as he nodded and did what he was told.

"Very well,"

Ironhide smirked, loving to watch a human femme order the medic around. Both mechs watched as the female contemplated her next move. She pointed to the wrench Ratchet had picked up earlier. "Use that to unscrew these bolts," She pointed to the bolts that held the cannon to his arm.

So Ratchet did as he was told and within the next twenty to thirty minutes of untwisting different bolts and reconnecting wires, Ironhide was saying hello to a new cannon on his left arm. All that was next was the other one, and within only twenty minutes this time, the other one was off and on in a heartbeat.

Ironhide nodded in approval as he activated and deactivated his cannons over and over again to get the feel of them. Standing up, he thanked the two of them and began to head towards the med bay doors. "I'm going to test out my new children," he said just before he left.

Francesca smiled as she watched Ratchet put the tools away. She would've offered to help, but each tool was probably forty pounds compared to her weight. One would think she hadn't noticed how much he seemed to be trying to avoid her, but she could read him like a book. She wondered if it had anything to do with his loss that happened so many years ago.

She was actually so deep in thought, she hardly noticed him staring back at her. Shaking it off, she looked away and could feel her face burning. She wasn't used to be stared at. There was awkward silence and she wished he would break it.

Unfortunately, he was wishing the same thing.

They were happy when somebody walked into the med bay. No, they were running in. It was an Autobot she hadn't met yet. He was shorter than the others and silver. She had seen him before, but never spoke to him. She didn't even know his name.

Thankfully, Ratchet helped her out. "What do you want, Sideswipe?" Judging by his tone, Francesca could tell Sideswipe was not welcome.

Sideswipe glared behind him, as if making sure he wasn't being followed. Seeming to catch his 'breath' he turned back to face the two. "Tell trigger-happy to leave me the slag alone," he pouted, and Francesca suddenly looked amused. "I'm not a target from the shooting range."

Ratchet cycled his vents. "_Sadly_," Then he suddenly looked furious. "I don't know why you glitches think it's okay to come to me and complain! Go bother Optimus!"

"Well I figured since _you_ were the one to give him the new slagging cannons in the first place-"

Ratchet pointed to the female human Sideswipe had seemed to not notice until now. "Actually," he smirked. "She was the one who did that."

Sideswipe raised an eyebrow and looked confused. "Huh? You did?"

Francesca nodded, "Yup," she looked proud of herself.

Sideswipe bent down to her level and gave her a smirk. "So," he began, sounding strange. Then he winked and Francesca knew what was going on. "What's _your_ name?" Francesca jumped when something large, hard and metal hit Sideswipe in the side of the head. It crashed to the floor with an ear-piercing shriek. "Frag?" He grabbed at his head, looking up at who through the wrench.

Ratchet stood there, with another wrench ready to launch. He was glaring. "Get _out_. Now!"

"But Ironhide is going to get me-" Another loud painful shriek as the second wrench hit the floor. Francesca couldn't help but cover her mouth, trying to hide the laughter. "Okay! I'm _going!_" He yelled, fleeing for the doors as Ratchet picked up yet another wrench, getting ready to throw it. He lowered his arm when Sideswipe was no longer in the building.

"Idiot," he mumbled, picking up the other two wrenches any throwing them in a tool box.

Francesca giggled. "So _that's_ how it's done." Her smile was so big, it looked like it was never going to fade.

Ratchet couldn't help but smile down at her as well, but he wasn't smiling because of what she had said. And he wasn't smiling because he had viciously embarrassed Sideswipe in front of the new human femme.

He was smiling because _she_ was smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>Woo Ratch'! Way to open your optics some more, eh? XD Thanks for the reviews. :) I hope to see some more from different readers as well!<strong>


	4. Week Three

**Thanks for all the feedback! You have no idea how awesome it felt to get all these review alerts in my e-mail while I was away at Philly for a wedding. :) I'm glad more people are reading! Also, thank you for the favs and alerts!**

**Sorry for the wait! I'll try to make it up to you!**

* * *

><p>Week 3<p>

Another week had come and gone faster than a freight train and Francesca could hardly believe how much work and studying Ratchet had stuffed her with. The first couple of weeks went smooth, and she had no problem keeping up, but it seemed as soon as Ratchet had gotten to know her strengths and weaknesses and even got to know her better, he began to throw more at her and she was afraid that she would soon be unable to catch it all.

For the first time ever, she had failed to do something properly, but she soon managed to figure it out on her own and get it done before Ratchet could find out. He told her that if she ever had any questions, that she should feel free to ask him them, but he was hardly ever around with all the meetings and checkups he had been doing. Any questions she had, remained hidden in her mind, unanswered forever.

She was up later than usual and had even stayed up all through the night trying to figure out every problem he asked her to work on. It was all too much to handle and she was afraid that soon she would start to disappoint him.

But that wasn't going to stop her from trying her best to handle any problem tossed her way. She was better than that.

And then there was the heat, which had begun to drive her almost insane. The doors were always open and a breeze never entered. Some of the soldiers had given her small fans from other hangars, but even that was little use. All they did was blow the heat around.

She coughed, closed her eyes and wiped the sweat off her forehead and back of her neck. She groaned, picking her pen back up, but dropped it. She bent down to pick it up."Are you okay?"

She gasped with a jump and dropped the pen again. This time, it hit the floor. "I'm good," She mumbled as she bent down to pick it up. She hadn't been too happy with him recently.

"Are you _sure_?" He asked, stepping in further. He took a seat behind his desk and eyed her curiously. "You seem.." He paused, as if trying to think of the right words. "upset with me lately."

She was surprised. Was she that obvious? She didn't _try_ to look upset with him, but she guessed he was right. She shrugged, but didn't make eye contact. "N-no," she stuttered and then mentally cursed to herself. She was definitely being obvious now. "No, I'm fine. Just.. tired," she smiled as she looked back down at her papers and began to write again. Ratchet nodded and then shook it off, looking down at his data pads to try and complete some of his own work. Then, suddenly realizing that she did have a question, she looked back up. "Um, what did you say the number one cause of Cybertronian deaths in the last billion years was?" She laughed. It was hard to imagine somebody living for a billion years.

Ratchet's head jerked up the second she spoke. He paused, thinking. Then he replied with, "The number one was battle," he seemed confused as to why she would need to ask that.

She shook her head and closed her eyes. "My bad. I meant number two," She put on an innocent grin and chuckled.

He smiled, but deep inside, he knew there was something wrong. He knew her well enough to know she didn't just forget things. "That would be oxidation. It causes rust if we are exposed to too much water or moisture and could result in closed piping or even wear out our cables enough to make them snap," he paused as if to think. "It's actually tied with lack of energon because of its scarcity."

She nodded. "I see, but I thought you could make energon?" It was true that Ratchet had discovered a way to create energon using some of Earth's materials with the help of Wheeljack.

"Yes. Doesn't mean it's not scarce," He laughed.

She chuckled, feeling a bit idiotic for asking. "Thanks," she continued to write.

* * *

><p>"<em>Easy,<em>" Ratchet sighed as he watched Francesca, who was hastily unbolting things and squeezing her hands through areas she didn't know were sensitive from all the work he had done over his entire lifetime with little rest. "It isn't a race, Cesca. You're just giving me a checkup."

"I kinda.." Francesca paused, taking a breath. She had been holding it due to the fact she was nervous when it came to giving Ratchet checkups. "wish that I had scanners,"

Ratchet chuckled, "Believe me when I say that I wish the same. It'd be easier for us both. But I'm enjoying this. It's been far too long since I've received a checkup."

Francesca shook her head with a laugh. "I mean," she tilted her head to the side and gave a confused look. "Everything seems good, it's just your wires and cables and stuff seem so.. tight," she made the mistake of touching one and giving it a slight pull, as if to loosen it.

Ratchet jumped so fast and hard, it knocked her over. Quickly realizing what he'd done, he went to help her up. "Primus, are you okay?"

She took the offered finger and lifted herself up. Ratchet was surprised to see she was laughing. "I-" she had to pause to take a breath. "I'm fine, really. I am, but I totally forgot that the cables are more sensitive. I'm sorry, Ratchet."

He shook his head. "It wasn't your fault. I shouldn't have jumped like that. The cables are stiff because it has been far too long since I've gotten the rest I needed."

She raised an eyebrow. She assumed the cables were like muscle but some minor differences. Well.. maybe she could help him out. "Lay down," she said, almost demanding.

He was confused for a moment. "Uh, why?"

"Just do it," she grinned. "I gotta get the shoulder plating off of you."

"But that isn't part of the check-"

"Please?" she interrupted. "You'll like it." He'd like it? That alone made him ponder even more what she wanted to do as he gave in and laid back. She began right away, unbolting and cutting wires that were required to be cut in order to get the armor off. When she was finished with that part, she asked, "Okay, now can you kinda sit up a little? I gotta get the back part."

He did exactly as she asked. "What do you plan on doing?"

She smirked, "Just relax for a second." He almost growled. Why did humans have to be so difficult? He just asked a question. Why couldn't she answer? "Alright, you can lay back down now. Now," she thought to herself as she examined him. "I don't know how I'm gonna do this, but let's try this first," without a warning, he felt her weight, which wasn't much at all, on his chest. He look down to see that she was sitting on his chest plating.

"What on Earth-" he paused when he felt the tiny hands work their way between the under armor and onto the cables. He jolted just a little, trying to contain himself so he didn't send her flying again. "Let me guess," he gasped just a little before continuing. "You're a massage therapist, too?"

She laughed out loud and shook her head. "No. This, my friend, is all natural instinct."

"I'm not going to lie," he began, feeling his cooling fans kick on as she moved her hands over the smaller cables and then the bigger ones in an almost pattern-like fashion. "I like natural,"

She couldn't help but blush slightly at how much he was shuddering under her touch. She could definitely tell he hadn't had treatment like this in a long time, if not ever. She ended up shifting her position to she was sitting on the ground just next to his head. He was too wide in the shoulders to do both at the same time, so she worked one side.

She watched as he fiddled with his fingers. "Are you nervous about something?" she asked.

"What?" He seemed confused, but then he realized what he was doing and rested his hands flat on his chest. "Oh, no. I'm okay. I'm just.. well, can I be honest with you?"

She nodded, standing up and heading over to the other shoulder. She sat down and continued. "Okay, sure. What's on your processors?"

"I don't want what I'm about to say to make you feel awkward, but, a long time ago I once had a femme who," he made a noise that sounded as if he was clearing his throat. "well, she was basically my everything and she used to do things like this and lately.. you just remind me of her a lot."

"Was she the one who passed away?" Francesca asked.

Ratchet shifted his head so he got a good look at her. He squinted his eyes. "How do you know this?"

"I was informed when I first got here of what happened," she explained. "I never asked you about it, though. I felt it was appropriate if I just kept my mouth shut."

"Oh," he looked away. "Yes, she was the one."

"I'm sorry, Ratchet," Francesca furrowed her eyebrows, removing her hands from his cables.

He shook his head gently, staring up at the ceiling. "Things like that happen often from where I come from. I should've known it was only a matter of time before the same thing happened to me."

"Have," she paused, as if making sure it was okay to ask. "you ever considered moving on?"

To her surprise, he let out a puff of air from his nose in a small laugh. "This," he motioned a hand towards the entire med bay. "is my way of moving on. Continuing what I do best. What I've been doing since before I even met her."

"What was her name?" Francesca asked as he sat up.

Ratchet, still sitting on the ground, positioned himself so he had a better view of the tiny human. "Xaviera," he smiled.

"That's a pretty name," Francesca smiled back.

He chuckled, "Something the both of you have in common, too."

Francesca laughed and looked away, shaking her head. "I never really liked my name."

"Xaviera was the same," Ratchet told her and this made Francesca look back up at him. "but maybe it was because her and her spark creators didn't get along too well."

"Why not?" she raised an eyebrow.

Ratchet smirked, but it was more like a 'little boy who had just stolen a cookie from the cookie jar' smirk. "Me. They _hated _me. I used to get into yelling matches and fights with her father all the time. He was stubborn, I was stubborn. It just didn't mix."

"How surprising," she said sarcastically with a laugh, shaking her head.

Ratchet gave her a proud look. "And _that_ is how I got into the habit of wrench-throwing."

* * *

><p><strong>Weird way to end this one, but I think I like it. :D I figured he and Cesca needed some small bonding time. ^.^<strong>

**Thanks for alllll your reviews! And im sorry this took SOO LONG! :(**


	5. Week Four

**I'm such an afthole. :( I need to figure out where I'm going with this and update faster! I'm so sorry! I hope I didn't lose anybody!**

* * *

><p>Week four<p>

Ever since her talk with Ratchet, Francesca noticed that Ratchet talked to her a lot more than he usually did and he was much more forward with every word he said. He'd even slipped out the "you're an idiot," on her. Of course, he was only joking. At least she thought he was.

She did all of her work with ease and wasn't nervous around him anymore. But then he started talking about her first mission and that's when her heart raced every time she thought about it and her hands began to sweat. Her first mission after only four weeks of training?

She wasn't afraid to ask him. "Are you sure I'm ready to go on my first mission just after barely a month?"

"It could be worse," he told her. "I went on my first mission on my first _training_ day."

She swallowed hard. _Yeah,_ she thought to herself. _Except you're an intelligent robotic organism and I'm just a tiny fleshling._ "So, I take it you're feeling better?"

He only looked at her and blinked. "What do you mean?"

"About," she waved her hand around a little, as if she were nervous to ask. "You know. About _her_?"

"Oh," he replied and turned away. "Yes, I'm feeling fine." Of course, she could tell he wasn't.

She sighed, "I hate to bring it up, mainly because I don't want you to hate me for it, but if you do need to talk to me about it, I'm all ears." She paused. "It's just, ever since you told me that I remind you of her, I feel that you're going to be upset about it all the time that you're around me, so," she took a breath and paused for a second to insure she didn't sound like a rushed lunatic. "if you need to talk about it, you can always come to me whenever."

There was a long pause and she was sure he was pissed, but then he sighed and nodded once. "I understand, Cesca. I appreciate that."

She smiled, "So, what's on today's agenda?"

He shrugged, "Nothing, really. Unless you want to take a million more notes?" He smirked.

She shook her head and raised her hands in the air. "No, thanks." She laughed, "I could write a book, literally."

"Lazy aft," he scoffed. Suddenly the med bay doors opened and both their heads turned to see Optimus walking in. "Optimus," Ratchet began, standing up from his desk. "What can I do for you?"

Francesca said nothing. Instead, she took this time to stare up at the massive Cybertronian. He was much taller than Ratchet and had a powerful glow to him that screamed 'leadership'. Quickly containing herself, she closed her mouth and listened.

"I was just checking up on things," he replied. He nodded down at the tiny human female. "Hello, Francesca. I take it you're liking your stay here so far?"

She nodded and smiled, "I am."

"Good," he placed a hand on the side of his head and is optics went dim. Francesca watched him curiously and then his optics brightened again. He sighed. "I'm sorry for making my stop short, but the twins must be attended to."

Ratchet growled, "They better pray neither of them have to make a trip in here!"

Optimus chuckled. "I'll be sure to let you know, friend."

Transforming, Francesca couldn't help but gawk at his alternate mode. She had never seen it before, even thought she had been on base for nearly a month, and she had to admit; she was impressed. She was so out of it, she didn't even realize that Optimus was already gone and Ratchet had said her name for the fifth time.

"Cesca?" Pause. "_Francesca!_"

"Wha-oh! Sorry," She couldn't help but turn a little red.

"What in the Pit were you staring at?" He asked.

"Prime's alt mode," she admitted with a shrug. "That truck of his is freakin' _gorgeous_."

Ratchet frowned. "Oh," was all he said.

"What?" She snorted. "Are you.. _jealous_?"

He looked confused and Francesca wondered if it was the wrong question to ask. She didn't mean to offend him in any way. "I have no reason to be."

"Mmhmm," she joked. "Okay. Just asking."

He rolled his optics, turning around to sit behind his desk again. A few seconds passed and Francesca jumped when he suddenly bolted out of his chair. "I'll be back."

He was already out the door before she had time to ask where he was going. She shrugged and rested her head in her arms. Closing her eyes, she discovered how tired she was and she soon fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Her eyes fluttered open to the sound of large footsteps echoing inside the med bay. She lifted her head to see Ratchet.<p>

"Where did you go?" She asked, looking at her phone's digital clock. She had been asleep for a few hours.

"I needed to get an upgrade while I still remembered," he told her.

She nodded, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "I see." He looked no different.

"The cafeteria staff just laid out dinner for the evening," he told her, pointing towards the door.

"Oh, good!" Francesca stood up. "I'm starving."

Before she could get close to the door, she was stopped. "I'll take you." She turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow. He never offered to take her.

"Uh," she smiled. "Okay, thanks." She watched as he walked closer to her and the transformation began. With her hand to her mouth in shock, she went wide-eyed. Instead of his usual Hummer ambulance alternate mode, he had turned into a massive, medical International CXT. Laughing, she shook her head when the passenger door opened for her. "You are _such _a jealous son of a bitch."

Sirens on, Ratchet sped out of the med bay, his new diesel engine purring to life with incredible strength.

* * *

><p>"I still can't believe you did that," she laughed, climbing down from the giant cab.<p>

"Hey, Ratch'," A younger man grinned at Ratchet as he walked closer. "Nice alt mode."

"Thank you, Sam," Ratchet smirked when he finished transforming. "Francesca, this is Sam Witwicky. Sam, this is my new trainee, Francesca Hellmann."

Sam held a hand out. "Hey, what's up?"

"Nothin much," she shook it with a smile. "Just about to grab something to eat."

"Cool, cool," he nodded. Then he looked up at the medic. "Hey, you haven't seen Mikaela, have you? She, like, took off as soon as we got here to go visit the 'Bots. I figured she'd see you, first."

"I haven't," Ratchet said. "Francesca and I have been extremely busy this past month and I told Optimus that nobody was to disturb me unless it is an absolute emergency." He paused, suddenly. "But, if you see her before I do, tell her I wouldn't mind a quick visit."

Sam nodded, "Alright, cool."

"Alrighty, well," Francesca chuckled and pointed at the cafeteria. "I'm gonna head over there. I'll see you two later."

"I am coming with you," Ratchet told her.

She blinked, "Oh, well that's fine," she laughed. "Come on, then slow poke!"

"Oh, shit, Ratchet!" Sam covered his mouth with his hand. "I think you just got yourself a new boss!"

"She can only wish," Ratchet replied before turning to head to the cafeteria.

Francesca laughed, "See ya, Sam. Nice meeting you."

With a wave, Sam returned the welcome and went to find Mikaela.

* * *

><p>"This food is <em>awesome<em>," Francesca drooled as she took another bite.

Ratchet passed her a concerned look as two soldiers sat down at the table across from her. One, she recognized as Will Lennox, and the other, she didn't really recognize.

The one she didn't know spoke first with a laugh. "Probably 'cause you probably haven't eaten anything in days. Ratchet, what the hell you doin' to the poor girl?" He snorted as he took a bite. "Are you starving her?"

Ratchet glared at him. "Yes, I take pride and joy starving my trainees."

"So, how do you like it so far? He's not too rough on you, is he?" Will asked her, smirking as he took a bite of a sandwich. "By the way, this is Rob Epps. He's our tech sergeant."

"Nice to meet you," she smiled at Rob. "Actually, it's not so bad. Ratchet's pretty easy to get along with, I think." She smiled over at him.

"Really?" Will didn't look convinced.

Ratchet glared at him. "Watch what you say, Will. It's me who gives you your exams. Remember that."

Will smirked. "Aw, come on, Ratch'! You know I'm just kidding." He took another bite, but didn't bother swallowing before he replied. "So, when does she get to go on a mission with us?"

Francesca looked over at Ratchet for that answer. He shrugged. "When's the next one? Tomorrow?" He waited for Will to nod. "Maybe tomorrow, then."

"Wait, _what_?" Francesca sputtered. "I didn't think that I'd have to go on one for maybe another few days, not tomorrow!"

"Missions aren't so bad," Rob tried to convince her. "They're a bit slow, but they have their good times. Plus, if you're with us, you'll have a blast. Trust me."

Francesca looked around, worry in her eyes. She made eye contact with Ratchet, who nodded slightly. She sighed and looked away. Putting on her best smile, she looked up at Will. "Then tomorrow it is."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, tomorrow's her first mission without Ratchet! So, we'll see how she does! ;D I hope I can update this faster! I had maaaajor writer's block but I think I finally got it all together!<strong>

**I felt like this chapter was necessary in order to get Francesca and Ratchet a little bit closer before I send her off on her own. :P That way he has something to worry about while she's gone. ;D haha**


	6. Mission Begins

**Ugh. So late, I know. I'm sorry if you don't like it. I'm trying to come up with some good ideas for the next chapters, so think of this as a filler.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, though! :D**

* * *

><p>"Road trip, everybody!" Epps yelled, a smug grin plastered on his face as he checked a GPS. "Alright, listen up to Lennox!"<p>

Everybody quickly quieted down, including Francesca, who had been chatting to another soldier to comfort her nerves. She felt awkward without Ratchet by her side. As soon as she had split away from her tutor, she already missed him. She folded her arms and tried her best to pay attention to Lennox.

"Alright," he began after nodding a quick thanks to Rob. "We had some Decepticon activity about seven or eight hours away from base. We gave it a few days and the signal is still there and it's strong, so, we're finally pulling a mission and a group together to go check it out. Now," he paused to look around. "When I say 'Decepticon activity', I mean this could be a _very_ dangerous situation, so be on a lookout the entire time." He then directed a hand towards Francesca. "Ratchet just got a month's worth of training with Miss Hellmann over there. She'll be our medic for the mission." He chuckled, "So, to answer your questions, yes, that means a break from the fury of Ratchet's right arm and tools."

A series of chuckles erupted from the group and Francesca couldn't help but grin. She shook her head, still smiling. "I'll try not to disappoint any of you guys," she winked.

Will grinned back. "I'm sure you'll do fine. Also, now that I mentioned her, nobody is to mess with her at all. She's new and probably nervous enough as it is." he pointed an accusing finger at everybody. Then, clapping both his hands together, he sighed, "Alright then. In the Humvees!"

With a deep intake of breath, Francesca let it all out before grabbing her bags and heading for her designated vehicle.

* * *

><p>"How long has it been?" Ratchet asked, sounding nervous.<p>

Optimus looked agitated at the question. "Approximately five hours since they left and two minutes since you last asked me."

Ratchet shot him a dark look. "Oh, shut it. I have every right to be worried. She went off with a month's worth of training!"

Optimus rolled his eyes with humor. "Ratchet, she will be fine. She was trained by the best and weren't you the one who suggested she go today?" He placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "They will contact soon."

"I'd certainly hope so," Ratchet huffed, ignoring the rest of what Prime said.

Optimus furrowed his eye ridges as he watched his friend leave. It had been a long time since he'd witnessed the medic so worried about anybody. Especially a femme. A _human_ femme, at that.

"Woo, that was a close one," Optimus turned to the voice of Ironhide, who had just appeared out of a smaller room that connected with his office. Ironhide pretended to wipe the 'sweat' off of his forehead.

Prime looked confused. "How in _Primus' _name did you get in there?"

Ironhide shrugged. "Not how. _Why_. Ratchet just sent off the female he cares the most about on a mission. He's been so busy with her this past month, his throwing arm could probably use some exercise, so _I'm_ thinking ahead and staying away from the old lunatic. You'd be wise to do the same."

"Ratchet knows better than to put his feelings before his work," Optimus scoffed lightly. "You're the one that makes him angry."

Ironhide waved a hand at him. "Bah, he's always grumpy. Do you think she'll be alright, Prime?"

Optimus sighed heavily. "I can only hope that she will. If you'll excuse me, Ironhide, I have some work that needs completed within the next hour."

Ironhide nodded, understanding. "Right." Instead of leaving the office, Ironhide headed for the storage room that connected to it.

"_Ironhide,_" came the warning tone before the weapons specialist could get any closer.

"Oh, _fine_!" Ironhide grumbled, turning on his heels and heading for the real exit. "But, FYI, you're fixing any dents that I receive later."

When the door behind Ironhide slammed shut, Optimus could only shake his head and chuckle. Oh, it was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>Francesca had her eyes closed as her head rested against the head rest of the seat. She wasn't tired. She was nervous. Her stomach had been bothering her that morning and she felt that if they didn't get there soon, she'd definitely get sick.<p>

She shuffled, eyes still glued shut, and groaned to herself quietly. A hand on her leg made her open her eyes and look over at the owner. It was Will. "Are you okay, Cesca?"

She smiled faintly. "I'm fine. I just.." she paused with a shrug, trying to think of what to say. "I dunno. I just.."

"Miss the base already?" He smirked.

"No," she laughed and shook her head, running a hand through her hair. "Ratchet."

"You miss Ratch'?" Will asked.

She nodded, "Yeah, he's a good friend and my teacher. Kinda wish he was here with me." She frowned and looked away. "Are we almost there?"

"About two and a half more hours," he saw her expression and laughed. "We're gettin' there, don't worry." He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "You'll be fine and you'll see Ratchet soon."

"I hope so," she sighed and closed her eyes, impatiently waiting.

* * *

><p>Ratchet paced all over the med bay. "Slaggit!" he growled. "Where did I put that toolbox?"<p>

Sideswipe sat on the berth, his look full of concern for the medic. "Uh, Ratchet," he pointed a finger over to the table. He flinched when Ratchet stopped suddenly and spun around to face him.

"_What!_?" Ratchet growled.

Sideswipe winced, finger still pointed to the table. "I think I found your toolbox." Ratchet's eyes slid over his room until they landed on the table. He growled, staring at the correct toolbox. How could he have missed it? He looked at that table at least five times. Without a word, the medic walked forward, grabbed the toolbox and walked back over to Sideswipe. Opening the box, he picked one out and got to work on Sideswipe. "Ratchet, um, hey, Ratch'?"

Ratchet growled, pausing his work on Sideswipe's arm and glaring at him. "What, Sideswipe?"

If he could swallow hard, Sideswipe would have. He looked down at his arm and then back up at Ratchet. "Not to sound like a, uh, know-it-all, but I think that wrench.. um, doesn't fit the bolt, uh, Ratchet."

Ratchet's optics slowly enveloped his wrench that was in his hand. He tried un-screwing the bolt again, but, to his surprise, it was the wrong one and to make himself look worse, he had been trying to un-screw it with that wrench for at least a minute without even realizing it.

Ratchet stood up. "Sideswipe, I'll continue this later. I," he groaned, running a hand down his face. "I need some time to myself."

"Hey, no problem, doc," Sideswipe said, jumping down from the berth. "But, can I suggest something?"

Ratchet huffed out a cycle of air. He folded his arms and shot the smaller, silver 'Bot a dark look. "What is it, Sideswipe?"

"Talk to Cesca ASAP," Sideswipe replied. "I'm serious. You're a psycho lunatic without her and you can't think straight. Just talk to her, like, a lot."

"And _why _should I hear out what you have to tell me?" Ratchet asked, rolling his optics up to the ceiling as he did so.

"Because," Sideswipe smirked. "I'm usually right and you're both crazy for one another. Ironhide sees it, I see it, some others see it, hell, I'm pretty sure even _Optimus_ sees it. Okay?"

With the wrench still wielded in his hand, Ratchet was tempted to throw it. He paused. Was it really worth launching it at Sideswipe if he was _right_? Ratchet sighed, instead. "Goodbye, Sideswipe."

With a wave, Sideswipe walked away and out of the med bay.

* * *

><p><strong>Clearly Ratchet just can't live without her. ;P<strong>


	7. Disaster

**I'm sorry if you don't like it. I'm trying to come up with some good ideas for the next chapters.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, though! :D**

* * *

><p>"Alright, everybody," Will said grabbing his weapon. He turned to face the group of faces staring back at him. "The signal isn't too far. It's strong here, so, keep a look out and point out any potential Cybertronians. Don't focus mainly on cars or trucks. It could be anything. Pop machine, aircraft, maybe even a television remote. Alright? Let's go!"<p>

Francesca pulled herself together, stood up straight, nodded to herself, whispered some words of wisdom inside her head and took one last sigh before following the group. Whatever it was, she prayed nobody would get hurt.

Her prayers would soon be tested, because in the distance, something massive exploded just ahead, sending the soldiers scattering as they got into position. Their weapons raised to eye level and Lennox motioned with a hand to slowly advance.

Francesca swallowed hard and she took cover next to a parked car. She peered around it, just ahead and covered her hand with her mouth. A few hundred feet in front of her eyes, was a very _tall_ Cybertronian. It was scavenging for something, she took note. _Probably energon_? She asked herself. _Or something that could substitute it._ She bit her lip anxiously and averted her eyes over to Will. He was waving something down behind her and she turned around and her eyes widened.

Three, what appeared to be racing stock cars peppered with machine guns and whatnot all over their bodies, quietly advanced. She had never seen them before and figured they must have arrived while she was training with Ratchet. How she didn't notice them on the trip was beyond her. Maybe they were already there?

"It's a lowsy 'Con!" One of them growled low enough so the thing ahead couldn't hear them.

"Shut it, Leadfoot, ya wanker, and wait for Colonel Lennox's orders," another snarled. The third, she couldn't tell which one, was silent.

They were silent after that and Francesca looked over to Lennox, her heart racing with each second that passed by. She shivered, but not because she was cold (it must've been eighty degrees outside) but because she was nervous.

Her hearing stopped and everything seemed to happen in slow motion when she saw Will's hand raise, give the thumbs up and then point to the Decepticon. The sound of machine guns brought her hearing back and she watched as the Decepticon turned around, made a noise that sounded like a growl, and fired his cannons back. The three Autobots managed to dodge his attacks and the blue one transformed, firing a cannon, as well as his machine guns, at the Decepticon.

The soldiers joined in, getting into multiple positions and firing their own weapons at the creature, in an attempt to get it to the ground. Grenades were thrown, as well. Francesca took multiple deep breaths. She was only their incase somebody got hurt..

The battle continued and the Decepticon was closer than ever. He was surrounded, but he was still strong. Now, she finally understood what it took to be a Decepticon. What it took to work for the bad guys. He would fight till his death and _that's_ what frightened her.

A loud cry out for help rang through her ears and she frantically searched the battlefield. Her heart sank when she saw a soldier, lying in the middle of the street not too far away from the Decepticon, wincing in pain. She could see the blood and she knew what she had to do.

She ran.

She booked it as fast as she could, medical kit in hand, towards the soldier. She didn't recognize him, but when she reached him, she slid on her knees and opened her bag. She examined the wound. A long gash down his right arm. Digging around in her bag, she pulled out a towel and a water bottle. Quickly opening the bottle, she poured half of it on the towel, soaking it and then lightly dabbed the wound. "I know, it hurts, but this will help clean it a little until we can get you back to base and have it treated more properly. I'm going to wrap it tightly to help stop the bleeding. Are you okay?"

He nodded faintly, his face twisted in slight pain. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just hurts like hell." He smiled up at her as she began the wrapping. "You're doing a good job, medic."

She smiled, "Somebody has to do it." She yelped when a loud explosion nearby pierced her ear drums. She shielded her body and his with her arms as best as she could as debris and tiny rocks flung at them. "Can you stand up, soldier?"

He nodded slowly, "Yeah, I think so." Standing up, Francesca took him by his good arm and helped him rise. With a painful groan, he was on his feet. "Look out!" He yelled, grabbing her and shielding her as yet another explosion triggered nearby. A ferocious growl sounded and Francesca looked up in absolute horror at the Decepticon, which hovered above them.

Staring down at the tiny humans, the 'Con pointed his photon cannon at them and that's when time seemed to slow down for Francesca. She saw her life flash before her eyes and she slammed them shut, hoping for mercy. Praying that something or somebody would save her. She had never felt so hopeless her entire life and it was then she began to wonder if this was really what she wanted to do.

She heard the cannon fire and braced herself the second it rang through her senses. Opening her eyes to the sound of something crying out in pain, she saw the Decepticon fly backwards, a gaping hole in his lower, right abdomen. The ground shook when his heavy frame hit the concrete and Francesca snapped her head to look at who had fired and saved her life.

She did not recognize this particular mech. He wasn't as tall as some of the others, but he had a strikingly yellow paint job and his crystal-blue optics stared back into her own. He nodded once and waved his hand in a motion that told Francesca he wanted them out of the way for their own safety.

She nodded hastily, "Come on!" Taking the soldier's arm once again, the two of them ran. With one final look back, she saw the yellow-'Bot raise his arm cannon and fire. The Decepticon that was once laying on the ground remained there; motionless.

"Target is down, I repeat, target is down," Will repeated, getting closer to the Decepticon with caution. He looked up at the yellow Cybertronian. "Alright, good job, Bumblebee!'

Bumblebee nodded and made a sound of approval. "Thank you, Colonel," came the radio response.

"Let's move!" Will nodded his head in the direction they came from. "Remember, keep your eyes and ears _open_. We don't know what else could be out here."

As they moved away from the, what appeared to be _dead_, Decepticon, before anybody had time to think or react, the same 'Con jumped up, surprising everybody, grabbed the nearest human, which happened to be Francesca, and transformed with her in its hand.

"Will!" She screamed before disappearing in the interior of what appeared to be a giant armored military truck. The soldiers reacted quick, aiming their weapons at the vehicle where the muffled female screams were coming from.

"No, no, no!" Will nearly screamed. "Hold your fire!" He was forced to yell for Francesca's safety, as Bumblebee aimed his cannons at the Cougar 6x6 Decepticon, which was currently speeding away. "Shit-"

"What do we do?" Bumblebee radioed frantically.

By this time, the Decepticon was already gone. Will ran multiple solutions through his head, but nothing mattered. She was kidnapped by a Decepticon and he was already too far away to pursue. They could easily stumble into a trap and Will Lennox could not afford that; not even for a kidnapped woman, as much as he hated to say. "Can we track it?" Will asked, finally.

Bumblebee looked concerned as one of the Wreckers spoke for him. "You realize how many of them dumb _brutes_ we track daily? She could be with any one of 'em, now."

Will slumped to the ground, face in his hands as he desperately tried to think of a way to get back to her. To _save_ her, but nothing was coming to mind. Nothing he could think of would work. It all seemed like science-fiction..and what made it scarier, was the fact that it almost _was_ science-fiction.

He sighed finally, looking up at everybody who stared back; waiting for an answer. "We need a plan and we need to tell Optimus, but more importantly, we need to tell Ratchet."

* * *

><p><strong>Wow! I thought I added this chapter a couple weeks ago! I guess not! I'm sorry for the late update! I truly am!<strong>


	8. Help From a New Ally

It didn't take much for Will to understand that Ratchet wasn't going to be pleased.. except Will didn't really take into consideration at _how_ displeased the medic would actually be. At first he yelled at them all, asking how it was even possible a small, human woman managed to just _get_ inside a Decepticon's alternate mode and be able to drive off. Then he ceased his yelling and went directly to his wrenches, threatening them all with the giant metal that was stashed in his throwing hand.

"Ratchet," Will tried his best to calm him down. "We monitor these Decepticons like wild animals-"

"That isn't the point, you... _idiot_!" Ratchet finally managed to yell after figuring out a more appropriate word than the one he was actually thinking about calling him. "She is surrounded by a herd of 'Cons, no doubt! And now she is in the perfect position to be either _killed_ or used for ransom against us!"

"Look, not to sound like an asshole, but this is called 'war' for a reason," Will blurted the wrong thing, causing the tall Autobot to glare down at him. Will quickly tried to rearrange his words. "She knew what the consequences could be and you trained her enough to be able to take care of herself and others in case of emergency. If she's anything like you, she'll get through this until we find her. And we _will _find her, Ratchet."

"And it's wise that you remember what will happen should you _fail_!" Ratchet snapped before standing straight again. "I understand that this is not your fault, Colonel, but you have to understand that what I feel for this woman is unlike anything I've felt before. Our friendship is a strong one and I hope I'm able to keep it."

Even though he knew finding her was slim to none, all Will could do was nod and pray he could get Francesca back by some miracle.

* * *

><p>"Let me go!"<p>

Francesca struggled to escape her bonds, but it was really no use. Ropes were tied around her wrists and the other end of them were tied around a pillar to some sort of old and small building in the middle of nowhere. She had no clue where she was and she knew she would likely never be found.

And if being tied up wasn't enough, she was also heavily guarded. She tried to struggle free.

"Stop your squirming, you filthy _human_," the one who captured her growled, his tan-colored face getting in her own. "You'll do as told, or you'll be killed."

"Clearly killing me isn't an option," she snapped back, not really sure where all her courage was coming from. "otherwise I'd be dead already."

"And stop talking while you're at it," he grunted, ignoring her comment as he turned around. He spoke in his native language to another Decepticon before leaving the area. Now it was just her and the other 'Con alone.

Francesca slumped to the ground, her arm in the air slightly due to the fact that the rope didn't reach the ground all the way. She winced, looking down at the skin where the rope touched. It was red and swelling fast.

"Can you please loosen this?" She asked as politely as possible, as much as she didn't want to, to the Decepticon guard. He looked at her for a brief second before grunting and looking away. She got hopeful when he transformed into his alternate mode, but then he did not move. She sighed, on the verge of tears, and tried to at least push the rope back enough where it wasn't rubbing against the swollen skin. It was too tight and would not go up her arm any further. The knot itself was way too complex to loosen with just one free hand.

She gasped when two extra hands touched the rope on her arm and she looked up to see a brown-haired man, his eyes focused on her wrist. She felt the rope loosen just enough for more comfort. "There. It's loosened enough for you to get out of here when the time's right." The man said to her in a low voice. "Don't fail trying to get out, either. They move fast and it will not take long for them to find you. I'll try and stray them away from you as long as I can."

"Why are you helping me?" She asked, pulling away from him slightly.

He stood straight. "I don't have an answer for everything I do. You just better listen to me, or not only will you be dead, but I will be, too. And for nothing, at that."

"When should I go?" She whispered.

He sighed, looking behind him before turning back to her. "Howler will be back soon. As soon as I get him to face away from you, I want you to _run_. But do so quietly, 'else he'll hear you and you won't get very far. Once you get out of this building, there's a small town not too far from here to the east. Go there and find help."

"But," she began quickly. "What about you? Come back with me. The Autobots will take you in-"

"They will want nothing to do with me. I've killed far too many humans to be liked over there," he explained.

"Then why save me?" She snapped.

He was getting slightly annoyed. "Because I'm sick of being the one who watches all the human slaves! Just wait until the time is right and get the frag out of here, femme. Don't argue with me."

"Wait," she said one last time before he could walk away. "What's your name?"

He paused for a moment, staring at her for the longest time. Finally, he spoke. "Barricade." After turning around, he walked over to his alternate mode, a Ford Mustang Saleen S-281 police cruiser. His holoform disappeared and the car transformed.

Moments later, the mech known as Howler was walking towards Barricade, and Barricade met him halfway. Howler turned his back on Francesca to talk to Barricade and that was when Francesca saw her rescuer shoot her a glance.

Without a second thought, she slipped the rope off her wrist with ease and spun around, quietly, but quickly, running for her life.

* * *

><p>"Dammit," Will breathed, staring at the freshly killed Decepticon. Ironhide retracted his still-smoking cannons. "That's the third damn 'Con. Still no sign of her. I don't understand why the hell Optimus doesn't let us interrogate these bastards."<p>

"He feels it's wrong to torture," Ironhide grunted, rolling his optics. "I say we do it anyway."

"And then I get you in trouble doing it," Will huffed. Then he turned to his men. "Alright guys, we move on. She has to be close. I can't imagine these guys taking her too far away from the Autobots if they're to use her for ransom."

"What would they want, anyway?" A soldier asked. "Money?"

"_Yeah,_" Epps replied sarcastically. "I bet they want our money so they can go to J.C. Penney and get some new clothes."

"They have holoforms, right?" The same soldier shrugged.

Epps only shook his head, not even bothering to reply any further. Will rolled his own eyes. "Alright guys. We have to keep moving. Sideswipe," he nodded up at the silver mech. "Keep your scanners running. Ironhide, keep the cannons hot. Let's go."

"If Ratchet's so worried, why didn't he come along?" Another soldier growled.

Will snapped his head in the direction of the soldier angrily. "Ratchet has a duty back on base, McFarland."

"Well, I'm just _sayin',_" McFarland snapped back. "He could have come along to provide medical assistance for us, you know."

Ironhide threw in his own two cents at that. "If Ratchet were here, he'd probably kill you instead for an un-trained mouth. Stop complaining soldier, and do what you are told."

Without another word from anybody, they walked on.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, it's kinda short! Thanks for the reviews, too, guys! :D<strong>


	9. The Fight Will Be Your Own

**Thaaaaank you for reviews my dears! I hope this one is good! It's longer than the last one!**

* * *

><p>She was running. She wasn't sure exactly where she was going to go, but anywhere was better than that Decepticon hideout. She'd been jogging for about two hours now and still had no idea exactly where she was. Barricade had told her there was a small town not too far to the east, but she hadn't seen any signs of intelligent life since her departure.<p>

She stopped, catching her breath, wishing she had water. She was getting dehydrated fast and she was starving. Her clothing was dirty from the multiple times she'd tripped and fallen and her hair was an absolute mess. She tucked it behind her ears as she examined her surroundings.

Nothing but a wasteland.

Where were the Autobots when she needed them?

Her ears perked when she heard the faint sound of an engine and she quickly took cover behind a giant rock that was sticking out of the ground. Peaking around it curiously, she slit her eyes to get a better view of whatever was making its way towards her through the thick, heavy sunlight.

All she could see was a car of some sort, but the dust it was kicking up was too much to be able to see exactly what it was. It wasn't until she saw the red and blue flashing lights did she realize_ who_ it was.

Without hesitation, she jumped up from behind the rock and waved her hands frantically. The familiar police car stopped beside her and a window rolled down. "Femme, I thought I told you to go east?"

"I thought this was east," she replied.

There was a low growl of the engine. "I meant _directly_ east, not south-east. You passed up the town an hour ago."

"Why are you following me?" She asked abruptly. "I thought you were staying behind."

"I was ordered to _find_ you, as well as a few others," he told her. "You have a tracking device on you so it wasn't a challenge to me."

"What?" She gasped, looking all over her arms, legs and other areas of her body to search for said tracking device. "Where?"

"It's not necessarily a tracking device that you think of," he told her. "It's something simple like a heat signature."

"Oh." She then looked around. "I need to get back to base."

"Not now," he snapped. "There are multiple 'Cons searching for you and they aren't too far away. We'll have to hide out for a while."

"Well, that's unacceptable," she growled, clenching her fists. "I have to get back to the others. They're probably looking for me."

"Then they will not find you," he replied. "And you will go back when I deem it safe."

"I need food.. water." Francesca put a hand to her stomach. "I'll get sick."

"I will take you to the town," he told her, his door opening. "You can get what you need there."

"I have no money."

At that, he chuckled. "Girl, I am technically a _police_ officer."

"That's stealing," she said after climbing in his passenger side. She closed the door after her. "That's not right."

"I did not find you so you could die in front of me," he growled, lurching forward to head towards the town. "You will survive my way and you will not argue."

And at that, she said no more.

* * *

><p>"What is all of this, Ratchet?" Optimus Prime asked, staring down at the multiple data pads, tool boxes and other medical supplies stashed on top of his desk.<p>

Ratchet, who was standing on the opposite side, folded his arms. "I'm leaving to find 'Cesca. This is everything you'll need to run your own medical bay. Consider them a temporary gift."

"Ah, you're prized wrenches," Ironhide, who was also in the presence of the other two Autobots, grunted. "How kind." He then placed his hands on his hips. "And how the _pit_ do you think we're able to understand how to be a medical officer? You're our only medic and we need you here. Stop being naive."

"You don't need me here all the fragging time, you glitchhead!" Ratchet snapped. "As far as I know, you're all in good health! Now, if a nuclear warhead happens to stop by the base for a visit, then I'll come back, but I am going and there is nothing you can do to stop me."

"How long will you be gone?" Optimus asked.

"I won't return until she is in the safety of my arms, Prime."

And both Ironhide and Optimus knew Ratchet was serious. There was no talking him out of it now.

"And if she's dead?" Ironhide asked the wrong question, earning a side glance from Optimus.

Ratchet narrowed his optics at the black mech. "She's not."

"But what if she _is_?" Ironhide asked before Optimus could interrupt.

Ratchet unfolded his arms and stood straight. "Then I quit."

"Quit what?" Prime asked, a bit shocked.

"I quit being a medical officer," Ratchet explained. "I will leave the planet."

"You'll leave the planet?" Ironhide snorted in disbelief. "You have nowhere else to go-"

"Cybertron will do."

"You'll _die_ on Cybertron by yourself!" Ironhide growled with a side of a glare. "And you _know_ that there is _no_ medical skill out there that can keep you alive."

"Then I'll die with my planet," Ratchet snapped back. "And quite frankly, if I do return without her, it would be best for everybody's health if I were to leave the planet anyway."

"Oh, _spare_ me-" Ironhide began with a yell.

"Ratchet," Optimus interrupted. "I give you permission to go, but, as your commander, I am ordering you to stay regardless if you find her or not. You know we can't lose you."

"That is not my problem," Ratchet gently replied to both Optimus's and Ironhide's surprise. "I've trained multiple people in the past that you are still capable of getting in contact with. Even though a majority of them have not completed their training, they will still know enough to get by."

"You're the best at what you do. If _one _problem were to occur that said trainees could not figure out, what will we do then?" Optimus continued to stir the pot of debate.

Ratchet wasn't intending to lose. "Then it's game over. It's about time one side of this fragging war won."

"How _dare_ you!" Ironhide yelled before Prime could get in another word. He stepped forward and gripped Ratchet's metal plating tightly. "We've lost _thousands _of lives! If you do this and give up, their deaths will be for nothing!"

"I didn't sign up for a war!" It was Ratchet's turn to get in the weapons specialist's face. "None of us did. What I do with my life is my own business, _mech_."

"That's a shame," Ironhide shook his head, stepping back after releasing the medic. "Because I never told anybody this, but I've always looked up to you. And now.. what's there to even look at?"

Optimus was silent, knowing it was best to let the two fume together for a few minutes unless, of course, things got too out of hand. The leader sighed, looking down at his desk. "Ratchet, you are dismissed."

Ratchet barely acknowledged Prime, but kept his firm stare on Ironhide. He wasn't sure what to feel. He didn't understand the sudden emotions filling every fiber of his being. All he could do was turn around and leave.

And nobody knew when he would return..

_If _he would return.

* * *

><p>"Thanks again," Francesca said as she swallowed the food she had previously shoved in her mouth.<p>

He grunted, continuing to drive down the road. "Don't worry about it, girl."

"You can call me Cesca, you know?" She smiled faintly. "So, where are we going now?"

He sighed, his holographic hands gripping the steering wheel. "I don't know." Before he had another second to reply fully, a faint whizzing sound was clearly audible to his processors and before he had time to react, it was already too late. A missile crashed into the ground next to him, sending his alternate mode skidding sideways while completing a 360 degree circle. He grunted. "Frag! It's Starscream and the others!"

With a gasp and a turn of her now painful neck, she looked back through his rear window. In her view, was the Decepticon who captured her, two more and Starscream, the F-22 Raptor. "Do something!" She yelled out of fear.

"It's a bit hard to do something when you've got a fragile species stashed inside you!" He growled. "Get out!"

Without hesitation, she opened the door and ran out as Barricade transformed to his full height. Activating his cannons, he aimed them at the other Decepticons and fired away. He managed to get a direct hit on one of their spark chambers, causing him to collapse to the floor in death immediately.

But it didn't take a rocket scientist to know that Barricade would be no match compared to three others. Francesca took cover nearby behind trees, but she knew there was really no hiding. If Barricade didn't win, they would find her.

"Remember us?" Starscream laughed bitterly, continuing his constant firing.

Francesca watched from her cover as Barricade took multiple shots. She wanted to desperately run out there and try to help him, but she knew she wouldn't last.

"Barricade!" She screamed when he took a powerful blow to the chest plating just above his spark. He fell to the ground close to her, creating a tiny earthquake.

"Run," he managed to wheeze. "Run away. Stay behind the trees. It.. it will slow them down. Do you understand me? Go!"

That was when she knew he had been defeated. Her only hope was to get the hell out of there, but how could she leave him behind? He saved her life.

"I-I'll come back for you," she promised one final time before spinning around and fleeing the scene as fast as she could.

* * *

><p><strong>Okayyy! Semi-filler chapter with some events. Ratchet and Ironhide aren't getting along (what else is new).. Ratchet is losing faith in just about everything, Barricade got his aft handed to him and now Cesca is left alone to fend for herself with Decepticons tracking her down.<strong>

**D:**


	10. New Allies

**KayleeChiara: Thank you soooo much for your kind words! I try so hard not to make my OCs cliché and I guess Im doing good! Thanks again!**

**Ampdi: Haha, I like when she isn't far away, too. :P Thank you for your review!**

**Amai Seishin-Hime: Yeah, Francesca! Come on, do it for Ratchet! He's counting on you! (p.s thank you for the review :D)**

**FlowerCrazy: Thanks! Glad you liked it a lot! I agree about the last couple of chapters, but I'm trying to make it work out smoothly. :)**

**Elita-2: Yeah, Ratchet does! And I'm sure Barricade will be fine. :) I hope! Thanks for the review!**

**MissShelz: Haha yeah, I had to put in a Ratchet/Ironhide argument. :P Thanks for the review!**

**Here's the next chapter guys! I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>A very tired Ratchet sped through the thickness of the trees, trying his best not to hit another. He'd already busted his front bumper, he figured for sure that one of his rims were dented and he'd narrowly missed ripping off one of his side-mirrors. He guessed going fifty in a forest wasn't the best idea, but he hardly cared. All he cared about was finding <em>her<em>.

He was picking up a faint Decepticon signal not too far ahead, but wasn't sure if it was because the 'Con was too far away, or there was a possibly injured mech up ahead. The only way to find out was to keep pushing forward, and he was doing just that.

Finally, not even five minutes later and he could see a massive, black blur up ahead on the ground. If it was a living organism, it was not moving at all. When he got closer, he realized not _what_ it was, but _who_ it was, as well.

"Barricade," Ratchet growled, transforming and getting into a defensive position. The mech could have been faking it, but judging by the blue energon leaking from his wounds, he didn't appear to be.

The police-'Con wasn't dead, that was for sure, but he was barely alive. Ratchet's instinct to help him, kicked in, but he tried to shove it away for the meantime. Being a medical officer, Ratchet was obviously more of a fixer than a fighter. Despite what faction any mech or femme was on, he would more than willingly help out an injured Cybertronian.

But since Francesca was involved, he was pissed off more than concerned for the dying mech before him.

After a couple seconds of his name being spoken, Barricade slowly stirred and looked up. "Who-" he began but stopped. "Ratchet."

Not wanting to waste any more time, Ratchet bent down and glared at the other mech. "Where is she, Barricade and don't you dare play dumb."

"Where are the others?" Barricade ignored his question. "Did you bring the other Autobots?"

"No," Ratchet answered quickly, hoping to ask his question again. "It's just me."

"They sent you to find her?" Barricade wheezed, his internal organs desperately trying to heal themselves.

"I came on my own will," Ratchet replied.

Barricade paused his wincing and simply stared at the medic. Then, he chuckled. "Ah, so," he paused after a shock of pain went up his cables. He continued, "you must really love the little squishy, don't you?"

"_Where is she_?" Ratchet asked, ignoring the comment. "I won't ask again, Decepticon."

"We were hiding out from the other 'Cons," Barricade explained. "Didn't hide good enough, apparently. Starscream took me down, but the femme escaped. She took off through the woods, but said she'd come back for me. My guess, is that she ran off to find_ you_ guys."

"I need to find her."

Barricade chuckled, despite the obvious pain he was in. "Do I look like I'd have a clue as to where she took off to?"

"Don't try and play off like you don't know which direction she went," Ratchet snapped. "I know you have a signature to track her down with, and I'd bet my best wrenches that Starscream and the others do, too."

"Then you'd best leave me here," Barricade told him. "I will only slow you down."

"I do not leave soldiers behind."

Barricade looked away. "You forget that I play for the other team."

"You helped her escape," Ratchet replied. "That is more than enough for you to join us."

The wounded 'Con shook his head. "I'll get us both killed. Just go find her and _then_ you can come back for me."

"By then you might be dead," Ratchet growled, realizing they were only wasting time. "Either you get up on your own, or I carry you, and it better be the first option, because I don't feel like lugging your giant aft around the woods."

And after a few seconds of contemplating this, Barricade began to rise.

* * *

><p>The darkness of the forest floor was relatively quiet, with the exception of a few birds and crickets. It wasn't until a few seconds later was the sound of panting heard and the thump of footsteps sounded. Francesca frantically dodged trees, one after another, and then all of a sudden, she tripped.<p>

Her hands felt like a thousand needles had just penetrated them and the combination of pain and fear made her cry. She curled her legs closer to her body and just rested there, not even caring about _who_ could find her, or what would crawl on her. She just wanted to get back to base, but even that hope seemed too far away.

"Who's there?" A loud and demanding man's voice echoed and the birds immediately stopped their chirping.

Francesca gasped, holding her hand over her mouth to prevent herself from making any more noises. She cautiously looked around and saw the faint glow of orange not too far away. Whatever it was, it was moving closer.

Then, to her surprise, she realized that this orange was really a man dressed in hunting gear. Not wanting to startle him- because he had a huge shotgun in one hand- she stood up slowly, revealing herself.

The man gripped his gun tighter at the sight of movement from the corner of his eye, but when he saw it was only a woman, he lowered it.

"I-I'm sorry," Francesca managed to stutter out. "I'm lost."

He hesitated and then took a few steps closer to her, but was a bit surprised when she backed away. "You can trust me," he told her, wondering if she was really lost, or if she had been kidnapped. "I won't hurt you. Where are you from?"

"I came from a military base," she replied, realizing that he wasn't going to hurt her after all. He was just a human spending his day hunting. "I.. I think it's not too far from here, I just don't know my way around."

"You shouldn't be running around in these woods," he told her. "Get yourself killed by any other hunters out there who'll think you're deer." Then he nodded, "but I do know of a military base around here. It's really top secret, though, but I can get you to it." He paused and she said no more. Finally, he spoke again. "Why were you running?"

She hesitated before answering. She examined his features. He was roughly 6'3", somewhat thin, but looked muscular as well and had dark brown hair that reached down a bit past his eyebrows. It was his hazel eyes that stood out the most and they were beautiful.

"We need to get moving," she said at last, ignoring his question. "Or else they'll get you, too."

He chuckled, not really buying it. "Sweetheart, you see this gun?" He held it up. "This will take care of whoever you were running from."

"Trust me," she breathed, stepping closer to him so they were only a few inches apart. "It won't even leave a mark." She looked around. "We need to get out of here."

"Just tell me who you were running from," he said, now curious as to what on Earth would be able to withstand the bullets of his shot gun. "I want to help out as much as possible."

"You want to help?" She asked. He nodded. "Then take me to that military base."

Not wasting another second, he nodded and grabbed her arm, pulling her through the thickness of the woods towards his awaiting truck.

* * *

><p>"Slaggit," Barricade huffed, standing on his feet, hunched over from pain. He looked around at the trees, but all he saw was a thick shade.<p>

"_What_?" Ratchet growled, getting annoyed. He began to examine Barricades wounds, storing whatever medical procedure he would need to do when they got back to base in his processors.

"The signal is too faint to get a good idea on which direction she's in," Barricade gave the bad news. He shook his head. "I can't figure it out."

"It's because you're wounded would be my guess," Ratchet sighed, taking note of the faint engine sound that was faintly audible behind them. When he realized exactly what was making that sound, he cursed. "Frag, get down!" Pulling Barricade to the ground with him, he directed his optics to the sky just in time to see Starscream's alternate mode speed above them.

"He knows where she is," Barricade exclaimed.

"Then we better get to her first," Ratchet snapped. "Can you transform?"

"I-" Barricade groaned. "I might be able to if I tried."

"Well snap to it," the Autobot medic growled, transforming into his Hummer H2 SaR alternate mode.

And Barricade did snap to it. Barely able to transform, he managed, but his alternate mode didn't look as pretty as it once did. Dents blanketed most of his body, his trunk door was barely transformed all the way and even more energon leaked than before.

Ratchet knew he had to find her if he ever wanted to go back to base to fix the 'Con.

"Alright," Barricade gasped out. "I think I'm ready."

"Good," Ratchet nodded. "Let's go."

And they sped off, kicking up dirt and other debris in the process.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, Francesca met a new friend who can help her. :P<strong>

**And Ratchet found Barricade!**

**Looks like things might turn out good in the end after all, right?**

**We'll see... (grins evilly)**


	11. Don't Cry

**Short update! But I'll be making the next one longer, don't worry!**

* * *

><p>"You never told me your name," Francesca said, focusing her attention out the windshield.<p>

"Atticus," he replied, not even bothering to ask for her name.

"You might wanna go a bit faster," She warned after a couple seconds of silence, looking back and forth between the windshield and the side-mirror of the truck.

"Why?" He asked, checking his own rear-view mirror. "Who is after you?"

"I'm not allowed to tell you," was all she said.

"Look, lady," the guy began.

"Francesca," she interrupted.

"Alright, Francesca, look," he continued. "I'm behind the wheel of this truck. _I'm_ taking you back to this base that you apparently came from because somebody is chasing you down. You _better_ give me some answers here, so I at least know what I'm dealing with-"

"It's an alien species!" She growled at last, glaring at him. "Alright? They've been hunting me down all damn day, I got separated from my friends, Colonel Lennox and Ratchet are probably worried sick, I have cuts and bruises all over me and I'm starving and dehydrated. Does that answer all of your questions?"

"An alien species?" He asked, trying to hide a laugh. "Come on, Francesca. I'm not that stupid. There's no alien invasion on Earth. Everybody would know about it." He shook his head and focused on the dirt road before him. "It's probably just a few creeps in costumes-"

"Unless the costumes are mechanical and transform into jets and cars, then yeah," she snorted with sarcasm. "I guess they're just costumes."

He glanced at her for a few seconds and then faced the road again, not saying another word. When his eyes looked back at his rear-view mirror, they widened. In the distance, bursting out of the woods at incredible speed, was a massive F-22 Raptor.. and it was coming for them. "What the f-"

Francesca spun around in her seat and looked back. Her eyes widened and she turned to face him. "Drive faster!"

"Sorry my truck can't go Mach two!" Atticus growled, making a sharp turn off of the road and into the woods again. "I'm gonna try and get some trees between us."

"He'll plow through them," Francesca panicked, looking back. "It's useless!"

"Well, what do you want _me_ to do?" He yelled over the roaring V8 engine of the Chevy Colorado.

"Drive!" She screamed.

Pressing down on the gas pedal even more, the truck roared to life and flew through the trees, narrowly missing a few. "Shit," he exclaimed as the trees began to disappear and another dirt road was visible. "We're running out of space to work with here!"

"_Dammit_," she breathed, turning around to look out the back window. "Wait. He's gone-"

A strong earthquake ignited in front of them, followed by the yell of Atticus. Francesca spun her torso around to look out the windshield, and gasped in horror at what she saw. Starscream, in his full bipedal mode, was standing before them, his red optics glaring down at the truck.

"Oh, looky here!" The Decepticon screeched. "The pathetic girl has found a new _friend_!"

"_Drive,_" Francesca breathed almost in-audibly at Atticus.

Quickly shifting the truck in reverse, Atticus stomped on the gas pedal and the Colorado growled backwards. Turning sharply at ninety-degrees, he shifted it back in drive and floored it.

"You can't run!" Starscream yelled once before firing his missiles. One lucky shot flipped the truck over, and Francesca and Atticus yelled as it spun twice in the air before crashing back down on its hood.

Francesca could hardly move and she could feel the warmth of blood running down her face. She managed to turn her head and saw that Atticus wasn't moving, but the faint rising and lowering of his chest told her he was still alive.

She heard the footsteps of the Decepticon as Starscream got closer. She heard him chuckle and the faint sound of his cannons activating. She closed her eyes, expecting the worst. It was over. She tried her best to run, had dragged an innocent man in a war that he had nothing to do with, and now she was going to die. All for nothing.

_Ratchet, where are you?_

And as if her question had been answered, she heard the explosion of a cannon and from her window, she saw Starscream fly a few feet away before crashing to the ground. her strength slowly began to regenerate and she reached for the door handle. Pulling it, she sighed with relief when it opened and she climbed out.

She fell to the ground, weakened by the crash, her head pounding.

"Cesca!"

She could never forget that voice and she looked up slowly to see a towering mech. As the Cybertronian bent down to her level, she saw the familiar yellow and green paint-job that confirmed it was Ratchet.

She coughed, ignoring the red splatters that painted the ground after she did so. "Atticus is still in the truck. I.. I need.. to get him out."

"Barricade," Ratchet hollered and to Francesca's surprise, Barricade's alternate mode sped out of the wooded thickness. "get that human out of the truck and keep him at a safe dist-"

Francesca screamed as Ratchet suddenly flew backwards and hit the ground hard. He groaned, his hand on his chest where the fresh energon was now leaking out of. Starscream stood up slowly, his cannon still smoking from the blast. "Pathetic _scums_!" He growled.

"Ratchet!" The female medic yelled, rushing over to his side.

Starscream cackled evilly, stepping closer. He aimed his cannon once more, ready to fire. "Say goodbye to your pathetic friend, femme."

But it was too late for him. Before Starscream could fire his cannon and end Ratchet's life, another cannon close by went off, sending the Seeker flying once again. Barricade stood tall in his bipedal mode, despite his obvious pain. He fired not once, but twice. The second shot hit home and Starscream fell to the ground in a massive, metal heap. His optics dimmed until they were glowing no more.

Not much later and Barricade fell to the ground, weakened all over again. Atticus was resting not too far away against a tree, still unconscious.

"Ratchet," Francesca cried, rushing over to the side of his face. He was on his back, staring up at the sky as his hand rested against his wound. She wrapped her arms around as much of his face as she could gather and rested her forehead against his cheek.

"Cesca," he managed to say. "I contacted the base with our location." He winced, stuttering. "They.. they are.. on.. their way."

"You're gonna be fine, right?" She asked, looking in his optic.

His optic shifted so he was looking at her. "I want you to take care of Barricade when you get back to base."

"When _we_ get back to base," she began. "I will take care of all of you."

He chuckled, closing his optics. "I taught you well, didn't I?"

She frowned. "I just want you to stop talking like you're not coming back with us."

"I might not make it," he told her, his optics glowing blue again as he looked at her. "He got my chamber. Well, close to it." He groaned, wincing.

"You'll live," she told him. "Suck it up, medic."

He laughed, ignoring the pain it caused him. "I really did rub off on you, huh?" He shook his head with a small snort, but then his face got serious. "You know, I knew you would turn out to be an excellent student, but," he sighed. "You've also been an even better friend."

She smiled, not realizing that she had been crying for the last couple of minutes. She wiped the tears away and took a deep breath from her nose. "Ratch',"

"Don't cry," he told her softly, running a fingertip along her cheek.

"Ratchet, you don't understand," she told him, rubbing a hand against his cheek. "I can't lose you."

The sound of multiple engines in the background prevented Ratchet from saying anything else. He shut down his optics so he could rest. Knowing he would be back at base soon, alive or not, he did not care, as long as he knew she was safe.

* * *

><p><strong>Why can't I find a man like HALF of these Autobots? -_- Thanks for the reviews peeps!<strong>


	12. The End, but Just the Beginning

**Okay, guys. I think this is gonna be the final chapter of this story, as much as I hate to say (because I feel like I could have done so much more with it, but maybe in the future I'll go back and edit it).**

**Before I let you read, I really wanted to say thank you sooo much for all your reviews. I honestly don't know what I'd do without your encouraging words and brilliant ideas.**

**Even though this is the end for this story, please, PLEASE, feel free to go read my other Ratchet/OC fics.**

**I'd really LOVE if I could get more readers and reviewers on my other story, **_**I Am Become Death, the Destroyer of Worlds. **_**It is a Ratchet/OC fic and the OC is my very first Transformers OC, Demonator. It's a re-write of the original.**

**Please check it out! If you like this, I bet you'll like that one, too!**

**Anyway, do continue to read and I apologize if this last chapter wasn't what you were looking for. :/ I tried!**

* * *

><p>"Bring 'im in, bring 'im in, bring 'im in!" Will yelled, frantically waving his hand forwards and backwards as Ironhide and Sideswipe carried Ratchet on a stretcher as fast as they could. Francesca was already in the med bay, running around like mad, trying to find the human-sized tools Ratchet had for her. When she found them, she turned around just as Ironhide and Sideswipe were resting Ratchet's stretcher on the berth.<p>

"Somebody lift me! Quick!" She yelled, holding on to the tool box for dear life. The rest of the stuff she would need was already located on one of the berths. Ironhide did the honor of lifting her and placing her gently on the berth next to Ratchet's limp body. She took a few seconds to examine the wounds. Energon was leaking like mad out of a few cables near his spark, and his chest plating was partially bent and molten open, revealing a faint blue glow. "Dang it," she breathed. "I.. I was never really trained for this kind of injury yet.." she panicked, placing her hands on her forehead. "Uhh," her mind raced. "Quick!" She snapped her fingers. "Grab me that box of data pads!"

At that exact moment, Optimus had walked in the med bay, and he took the liberty of retrieving the box for her, which was stashed on top of a very high shelf. He did not hesitate to lay it next to her. "Perhaps I could be of assistance?"

"How so?" She asked, digging around in the box of human-sized data pads. She blew the dust off that had collected on their screens from the last day or two. She really didn't even look back up at him for his answer.

He replied anyway, "I, as well as the other Autobots on base, have basic knowledge of certain cables and such," he explained quickly. "Perhaps, if you wish, I could help guide you for an easier fix?"

"I know the basics," Francesca muttered. She didn't mean to sound rude, but she was stressed enough.

Optimus chuckled, "when I say basic, I mean basic for _Cybertronians_."

Francesca looked up. She paused, breathing in through her nose gently to help keep her stable. Finally, she nodded, "Okay. Thank you, Optimus."

Not hesitating any longer, she quickly got to work.

"Alright, I basically patched everything up," Francesca breathed, checking the data pad monitor, which was connected to one of Ratchet's main lines. "We need to start him up." She looked around the berth, searching desperately for what she needed. "Shit- wait, never mind, I found what I need."

She lifted a pair of jumper cables, attaching the black one on Ratchet first, followed by the red one, which she attached to a piece of metal on Ratchet's chassis. As if knowing right away what he needed to do, Ironhide transformed and Optimus carried Francesca back down to the floor. When her feet touched solid ground, she attached the black cable to the negative post of Ironhide's battery, and then the red one on the positive post.

With a roar, Ironhide started his engine, sending Ratchet's body into a jolt. After a couple seconds, Ratchet's body stopped moving.

"What's happening?" Sideswipe asked, looking back and forth between Ratchet and Ironhide. Finally, his eyes met Francesca's. "Is he gonna be alright?"

"I don't know," she whispered, shaking her head. A small groan erupted from the previously unconscious medic, and she gasped. "Ratchet!" Sideswipe lifted her up on the berth so she was standing next to Ratchet's face. "Ratch', can you hear me?"

Optics grew brighter and flickered slightly before there was movement from the huge Cybertronian. Ratchet stuttered, "C-Cesca, you-you're alright?"

"I'm fine," Francesca replied quickly and then changed the subject. She was not the one who mattered at this point. "I need to know.. are _you_ alright?"

Not replying at first, Ratchet sat up slowly, wincing slightly with pain. Looking down at the cables attached to him, he slowly took them off, knowing there wasn't a need for them any longer. He shuddered, his entire frame trembling; the sound of metal rattling from loose parts she was unable to fix on her own.

Finally, he turned his head and looked down, his optics meeting her eyes. "You fixed me on your own?" He ignored her previous question, but she didn't care. He was talking like normal again, and he seemed to be fine.

She nodded and couldn't help but smirk as she looked away. "I was taught by the best, remember?" She looked back up at him again. "I was worried I wouldn't be able to do it."

"She did excellent, Ratchet," Optimus was the next to speak. He took a giant step closer and nodded. "She was just as brave as any of us."

Ratchet's metal lips curled into a tiny smile. "I knew she would. Cesca," he bent down closer to her, his face inches from her own. She caught her breath as she stared back at his smiling face. "I owe you my life."

"Please, don't give me it," she laughed. "I think I saved you enough for one day."

"Then, I owe you a thank you," he replied.

"You're welcome," she nodded, her smile as radiant as ever.

"And," Optimus made a noise that sounded as if he were clearing his throat. "Ratchet, I believe you owe _me_ a thank you, as well?"

Frowning, Ratchet lifted his head to shoot a dark look at his leader. "Why the fragging pit do I owe _you_ a thank you?"

Despite the rude tone coming from his CMO, Optimus's smile remained. "Because," he shrugged. "If it weren't for my excellent choice in trainees, you two would never have met." Optimus, Autobot leader, was actually standing with his arms folded and one _hell _of a proud look on his face; like a little boy who had just thought he'd out-witted his parents.

"Excellent choice in trainees, my _aft_!" Ratchet snorted. "Francesca was simply Primus's way of saying he was sorry for your poor choices in future human medical officers."

"Touché, my friend," Optimus chuckled. "Touché."

"So," A new voice interrupted, clearing his throat. All heads turned to see Barricade, standing in the med bay doorway, crouched over in slight pain. "Would it kill someone to fix me, next?"

* * *

><p><strong>A day later..<strong>

"You know," Ratchet began with a sigh as he examined the sunset before him. He was sitting on the grass in his holoform mode; his knees pulled up to his chest while his arms wrapped around them, locking them in place. Francesca laid on the grass next to him, her arms under her head as she stared up at the pink clouds. "I don't think I can tell you enough how proud you've made me and how far you've come along."

She shrugged with a smirk and glanced down at him. "It helps to have an excellent teacher, too, you know?"

He shook his head, chuckling as he stretched his legs out. He turned his torso around enough to look at her, the wind blowing against his skin and hair softly. "You really think I'm that great?"

She smiled, taking in the scent of what appeared to be cologne as it traveled in her direction with the wind. She loved the smell. She nodded. "Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

"Sideswipe always said I would never be able to be taken seriously," Ratchet sighed, directing his attention back to the star slowly sinking in the horizon. "Because of my anger issues."

"You have anger issues?" Francesca frowned, sitting up. "Seriously? I never really saw one of your 'anger issues' in full effect. Plus, Sideswipe is a little nuisance who feeds off the attention he gets while picking on others," she chuckled. "It's his nature to say things like that. Don't let it get to you too much." Then, she swallowed hard. "I think you're _great_, Ratchet."

Without even giving it a second thought, Francesca felt her hand touch his. Surprised, he looked down at them and stared for what seemed like forever. Then, with a small grin on his face, he enveloped her hand with his fingers and pulled her closer to him. Now that she was by his side, he released her hand and wrapped the same arm around her shoulders, pulling her into his side even closer.

"Thank you, Cesca," he sighed, feeling her head rest under his chin. "For everything."

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY. Sorry. It was kind of short, but I really liked the ending of this.. in my own opinion. Despite its shortness... yeah. xD I decided not to have them kiss. I felt like they were just too good of friends. (Even though it's obvious they had feelings for one another..)<strong>

**I didn't want to be too cliché and end a story with the couple kissing. Just.. awkward! Well, for me, at least. (Even though I've done it before) I felt like this ending completed it, but I'm not saying the entire chapter did the story justice.**

**In all honesty, I'm a bit distracted by a new story I'm writing. This story is NOT a Transformers fic, nor is it Fanfiction. I plan on writing my own novel and I will be taking the time to make it way better than all my Transformers stories.**

**If you're interested in knowing what my novel will be about, please feel free to ask in a review or a PM and I will tell you everything. I'm pretty excited about it. It's going to be called **_**Planet Ash**_** and I have my heart set on the title.**

**The two main characters are:**

**Captain Hyde (female, and yes, her first name is actually 'Captain') Her last name, Hyde, is named after Ironhide.**

**Nathan Adams (He is named after my two best friends, Nate and Adam)**


	13. Okay Now It's The End

**HEY GUYS GUESS WHAT?**

**IT'S NOT APRIL, BUT I STILL FOOLED YOU. :3 Bet you thought the last chapter was the end? Do you REALLY think I'd leave you all hanging like that? I can be cruel, but I'm not **_**that**_** cruel.**

**So, I hope you enjoy this next chapter, because this will be the ENDING. And, who knows, maybe I'll come up with a sequel in the future?**

* * *

><p><strong>A few days later..<strong>

"That's not fair!" Francesca laughed as she slammed her cards down on the table. "You guys know I have a bad poker face and you still make me play this game."

"It's called _Bullshit_," Lennox rolled his eyes. "You're supposed to _bullshit_."

"I can't lie!" She frowned. "I suck at it."

"_Clearly_," Rob Epps snorted, dodging her hand as it swiped the air in front of his face. "Aw, come on, Cesca," he smirked. "It's not that hard."

"Yeah, you like Ratchet," Sideswipe joined in unexpectedly, causing all eyes to turn to him. Francesca frowned as he continued. "And that's the hardest thing in the Universe to do."

"Shut it," she snapped. "Ratchet's nice."

"Somebody has a _crush_," Will sung with a cheeky grin. He then turned to Rob. "Do you think they'd make cute doctor babies?"

At that point, Francesca's face was turning a bright shade of red. She glared at the three guys as they laughed at Lennox's joke. "Not funny! You guys _suck_."

"Cute doctor babies with a bad wrench-throwing habit," Sideswipe added, pointing a finger at Will. "But they're only cute if they look more like Cesca, not Dr. Doom."

"_Ratchet_," Francesca corrected. "No wonder he hates you all. You guys pick on him all the time when he dedicates his life protecting your sorry asses." She then folded her arms, radiating a proud smirk.

"Well, in a more serious note," Will cleared his throat. "How's he doing? I heard he's been shuddering a lot lately from the shock we had to send through his systems."

"He's not bad," she shrugged. "They're like small side-effects, so they won't last long."

"And what about Atticus?" Rob asked. "How's he doin'?"

"I'm doing fine," a new voice replied. All heads turned to the source, only to see a smiling Atticus. His hands were in his jeans pockets. He had minor bruises and scars, but other than that, he looked healthy. "Cesca's a great medic."

Francesca smiled, but it was Sideswipe who spoke next. He bent down to smirk at Atticus. "So, how does it feel knowing an alien species who are far more intelligent than you are?"

Atticus raised an eyebrow as he turned to look at the cocky extraterrestrial. "Weren't you the one who we tricked with the invisible rope prank?"

"..Touché."

Smiling, Atticus directed his attention back to the woman sitting with the men. "Ratchet actually sent me to get you. He wants to see you in the med bay as soon as you can."

"_Cute. Doctor. Babies_," Sideswipe winked, standing up from the table and walking away before Francesca had any time to reply. She glared at his back.

Suddenly, she turned back around to Atticus. "Okay, thanks." Standing up, she dismissed herself politely from the table and headed for the med bay a little faster than she usually would.

* * *

><p>Francesca had to admit that from the time she arrived on the Autobot base and first met Ratchet, there was something about him that literally had <em>drawn<em> her to him. She wasn't sure if it was his voice, the way he handled things, the way he emphasized things, or the fact that he was so much more unique compared to the others that had made her so attracted to him.

Were humans supposed to find giant robots attractive?

Everybody else had joked with the both of them, claiming that they had an "undying love" for one another, but they both had dismissed it. There were even times that Sideswipe had instigated Ratchet so much about the topic, the medic launched his heaviest power tools at the little pest.

Of course, she was going to keep denying that she had any feelings at all.. mainly because she was afraid Ratchet wouldn't like her back. He was still her teacher, not a science project.

As the med bay door opened, the first thing she saw was him sitting at his desk, like usual, going through some data pads. He looked up at her, noticing her presence, and smiled.

She smiled back and gave him a small wave. "You needed me?"

"I always need you," he said, making her heart jump unexpectedly. Then, he added, "you're my assistant, after all," and her heart dropped slightly. He cleared his throat, leaning back in his chair. She examined the cables and whatnot that resembled muscles and she swallowed hard. Why was she feeling like this? "Are you alright?" He asked with a concerned look.

She snapped back to attention and nodded. "Uh, y-yeah! Sorry. I'm kinda tired, I guess."

"Well, that's no good," he frowned. "It's only two in the afternoon."

"I know," she sighed, scratching at her arm. "Um, so, what did you need?"

"Well, I was wondering if you could go through these data pads for me and run the updates that they're scheduled for," he told her. "And then, I was actually hoping you would.." he paused and then shrugged.

"What?" She asked.

"I dunno," he chuckled, looking away. "It's probably silly, and I imagine you have other things to do today-"

"No, tell me," she snorted. "Me, having plans?" She laughed, waving it off.

"Well," he began cautiously. "I was actually hoping you'd spend some time with me. I feel like we haven't had any _real_ time to spend together that doesn't involve our job."

Francesca bit her lip and smiled. She ran her fingers through her hair and folded her arms nervously. This.. these feelings.. everything, was all so new to her. She nodded finally, and looked up at him. "Okay. I wouldn't mind that."

Ratchet didn't hesitate to smile back. he nodded, "Great."

Francesca sat down at her desk as Ratchet handed her the human-sized data pads carefully. He sat them down in front of her and she got to work on each of them; tapping at their screens and getting them in update mode.

As she did her job, she glanced up at Ratchet and caught him watching her. She looked back down, pretending she didn't notice, but it was already too late and she tried to start a conversation. "So, how's your day going?" She asked, not looking back up at him. "Are you still getting those side effects?"

He made a noise that sounded like a sigh. "No, not recently. It's been about a good.. two hours since I last had a shockwave."

"Well, that's good, I guess," she grinned, her eyes meeting his optics. "So, where's Barricade?"

"Still with Ironhide," Ratchet told her. "He has been doing better with his physical therapy." The giant medic gazed upon her with proud optics. "You saved his life. You did excellent."

"It's my job," she shrugged with a proud grin. "I was taught by an amazing teacher. I couldn't have done it without you."

"You know what?" Ratchet suddenly blurted, his voice suddenly loud. Before Francesca had time to respond, he was transforming into his alternate mode. The next thing she knew, his holoform had activated next to the Hummer. He was still smiling. "Leave the data pads where they are," he said. "Let's go for a walk."

"Now?" She asked, raising a concerned eyebrow. "Are you sure you don't want to get this stuff done first?"

He shook his head, gesturing with his hand for her to follow. "No, it can wait. Come on."

She watched him walk ahead of her for a few seconds before she finally snapped back to attention. "Where are we going?" She asked, running to catch up to him.

As they left the med bay, he shrugged. "I dunno." He then looked over at her. "I just thought we could.. you know, get you something to eat, grab me some energon.. talk." He shrugged again. "Friend stuff, right?"

"_Friend_ stuff?" She repeated, but realized it was a mistake. That was something she wished she'd have kept inside her head, not said out loud.

"Well, we are friends, right?" He asked with a chuckle. Then he stopped. "Unless you don't want to be?"

She saw he was joking and rolled her eyes. "That's not how I meant it," she snorted, but shrugged. "I don't know how I meant it, actually."

"What do you mean?"

She sighed and shrugged once more. "I don't know."

Suddenly, she felt a hand on her arm and it brought her to a stop. She scanned the area, noticing that there weren't any soldiers or Autobots around. Finally, she made eye contact, and took note of the concerned look his eyes were showing her.

"Cesca, is something wrong?" When she looked away, he gently turned her face back towards his with his other hand. "Cesca?" She felt his hand on her arm tug her closer and their bodies were only inches apart.

"Nothing," she shook her head suddenly, forcing a small half smile. "I'm fine, really. I-"

"Cesca," his tone was heavier. "Don't lie to me." She swallowed hard, her eyes a bit wider as she stared back into his. Was she honestly that obvious? "If there's something that's bothering you, I'm here for you."

She looked away, trying to ignore his hand, which was still gently holding her arm. "Ratchet, I.." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Finally, she opened them again and kept eye contact as much as she could. "Since I met you, I knew there was something _about_ you that differed from everybody else. You were.. so.. oh, how do I put this," she sighed. "You seemed concerned about nothing but your duties and I admired that a lot. I loved how committed you are as a medical officer and how devoted you were to training me and turning me into the best student a teacher could ever ask for. You are my inspiration, Ratchet." She shut her eyes with a chuckle and then opened them towards the sky. "And, I guess there's something else.."

"What is that?" He asked, almost too quietly.

She tried to ignore the sweat that had begun to form on her forehead and palms, as well as the heavy breathing and the butterflies in her stomach. "I guess," she began slowly, trying to quickly think of something to say. "what I'm trying to say is.. that I have.. _feelings_ for you. Feelings that I haven't ever felt in so long. Feelings that I never _thought_ I'd feel again."

"What do you mean?" His grip on her arm loosened even more until his hand fell to his side.

She took note of that and her heart raced even faster. She had no choice but to admit it now. _Right now was her chance_.. and she took it, "Ratchet, I think.. no.. I _know_ that I love you."

Ratchet was so shocked, his jaw dropped and all that he could manage to make come out of his mouth was a morphed, _"Huh?"_

"I know," she sighed, looking down at the concrete beneath her feet. "It's stupid."

"Hey," his cool tone made her spirits rise slightly, but it was his hand under her chin that made her heart return to its fast-paced beats. As he lifted her head up, he raised an eyebrow at her. "It's not stupid, because I've been questioning the same thing this entire time, too. I was afraid that.. that I only had these feelings because you reminded me so much of Xaviera," he told her, and she was happy he was at least being honest. "But, after all that we've been through, I finally realized that you are _you_, not _her_, but you are just as passionate and kind as she was, and although nothing can _replace_ her, you still and always will mean the Universe to me, and I think it's safe to say that I.. love you, too."

"I understand," Francesca nodded. "I never wanted to be a replacement, anyway. I just want to be there for you."

"And you can be," he smiled. "And I _want_ you to be." Reaching out with both hands, his fingers wrapped around both of her own hands, and he pulled her towards him gently.

Ratchet leaned his face towards hers and she looked up at him just in time as his lips met her own. He let her hands go, and he replaced them on the back of her neck, deepening the kiss just a little more. Francesca's heart had calmed down when they pulled apart, and without hesitation, she took him in for a hug.

She had to admit, it felt good to feel his arms wrap against her back and his chin against the top of her head. She breathed into his shirt, taking in the scent of him. He smelled of precious metal with a hint of gasoline.. but it wasn't a bad smell at all. She rather enjoyed it.

"So," she began to speak, her voice slightly muffled from his shirt, but she was still understandable. "I guess the others are going to use this opportunity to pick on you for the next few weeks.."

Ratchet frowned, "Why's that?"

She snorted, pulling away to look him in the face. "Because," she smiled. "I'm sure they would never be able to believe that an _evil_ and _wrench-throwing_ mech like yourself would ever find somebody who'll put up with you."

At that, he simply chuckled. "I guess it's true what they say, then," he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, both now walking side-by-side. "There _is_ a first time for everything, isn't there?"

* * *

><p><strong>Yayyy! So.. NOW it's finished.. and it's long, too (well, <strong>_**longer..**_**)! Which is an added bonus I threw in there for you all.**

**PLUS the kiss, too!**

**Anyway, thank you ALL for the reviews. I hope I did not disappoint you!**

**ALSO PLEASE READ THIS: I am starting an Ironhide/OC fic, and the first chapter is currently up. The title of the story is 'Vectra'. I'd appreciate it if those who are interested would stop by and take a look! My OC Demonator is in there, as well.**

**PLEASE feel free to check out my other stories. I'm currently working on another Ratchet/OC fic that I've had up for a while and it is called **_**'I Am Become Death, the Destroyer of Worlds'.**_** The OC is Demonator and she is paired up with Ratchet. Please check it out! It needs more people to read it! (Hint hint- There is a juicy scene where Ironhide and Ratchet get into a physical fight ;D hehehe)**

**Thank you allllllll so much!**


End file.
